Love and Hate
by PoppyTennantCullen
Summary: The fight with the Newborns and Victoria is over, Edward has a huge surprise for Bella which Jacob doesn't take well to when he finds out. Bella later finds out something that is life changing for the whloe family. ( contains Sex)
1. chapter 1

this is my First fan fiction so I apologise in advance if its not the best. Placed between the fight with newborns in Eclipse and Bella's Change.

Bella's POV

I was sat in my rocking chair fighting sleep to finally see Edward, He had gone on a 2 day hunting trip after the fight with the newborns and Victoria. I haven't slept much over the past two nights I was worrying about Edward too much, yes I know it's silly to worry about a vampire but I know Edward and he would be worrying about me and would be distracted.

Sadly sleep won and I fell asleep in the chair. When I woke up I was still in my chair with no sign of Edward, I sighed and looked at the time to see it was only 10," _great still another hour_ " I stood up to go to the bathroom when a wave of dizziness took over me, I sat down on my bed and put my head in my lap till it passed but it didn't it just got worse, I had been feeling a little under the weather this afternoon so I am guessing it's something to do with that. I curled up in to a ball and shut my eyes which made it worse but it was better than looking at a spinning bedroom. I must of fallen alseep as the next thing I felt was a pair of cold strong arms wrap around me, I Moaned and tried to pull away to stay in my ball form. " _Bella, Love whats wrong_?" his voice was pained and full of worry " _I feel dizzy, and it won't go away_ " it barley came out as a whisper but he heard it.

 **Edward's POV**

I had finished hunting and just wanted to go home to be with my beautiful Bella, I sat on a rock waiting for my Brothers to finish, like who needs 4 bears, 2 lions and a fricking deer oh wait my brothers. " _Dude chill out you will be with her soon_ " Jasper shouted from a tree I gave him an apologetic look " _Sorry, I just miss her_ " It true im going crazy without her " _Go on then, your done and we want to carry on"_ Emmett Boomed from behind me, that's all I needed I ran as fast as I could through the trees, from here it would take me 45 minutes to get to Bella's. When I got there she was curled up in a ball still in her clothes, I slowly walked over to her and picked her up put she protested with a moan " _Bella, Love what's wrong_?" I was worried now shes never this distance after my hunting trips "I feel dizzy, and it won't go away" oh great she's unwell and I wasn't there to Look after her. " _Do you want a drink of water love?"_ I checked Charlie's thoughts and saw he was asleep " _Yes p...please"_ She sobbed out " _Bella don't cry sweetheart I am here now"_ I Held her close till she calmed down a little " _Im sorry"_ she gave me a weak smile and put her head back down, I ran down and was back in a second with a cold drink. " _Bella love drink this"_ She slowly sat up and took a few sips " _Thanks"_ I took the glass and sat next to her pulling her close to me. " _Why didn't you call and tell me you felt ill?_ I know she didn't like bothering me when I hunted but the thought of her being ill killed me inside " _it only came on an hour ago"_ she said as she finally looked into my eyes with her stunning brown orbs. _" Okay love just try and get some sleep you look really tired"_ I laid down pulling her with me and she fell asleep almost instantly.

 **Bella's POV**

When I woke up I felt so much better, I looked up to see my golden eyed boyfriend staring down at me " _Edward!"_ I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him " _Good morning beautiful, you look much better"_ he gave a a long lingering kiss before pulling back, once again for my own saftey. " _I feel much better thank you!, so what are we doing today"_ I looked into his eyes and got lost in them he chuckled and kissed both of mine " _well atchally I would like to take you somewhere this afternoon, and well um Alice wants to dress you up for it"_ Oh great Barbie Bella.. " _What's wrong with how I dress"_ I sighed and looked down. _" Nothing is wrong with how you dress sweetheart but I want this to be special and well you know Alice if it's speical you have to be subjected to her power of fashion"_ he laughed and got up " _Get dressed and I will make you something to eat okay?"_ I rolled my eyes, poked my tounge out and ran to my closet to find some clothes. After breakfast he drove me to his house but didn't really talk just looked and the road and every so often shot me his crooked smile.


	2. New day new start

**Bella's POV**

When we arrived at Edward's I was dragged from the car by Alice _"Come on you, I only have 3 hours to get you looking beautiful"_ I screeched and looked at Edward who just laughed _"Where are you going Edward?"_ I didn't want to be away from him for 3 whloe hours " _It's okay Bella I will be in my room"_ he pulled me out of Alice's grip and hugged me breathing in my sent " _If you want me just shout for me"_ I refused to let him go but was pulled away by the evil Pixie " _3 hours Bella, come on!" "Okay okay I am coming jeez Alice"_ She dragged me to her room where like 20 different outfits sat _"Oh god Alice are you trying to kill me"_ I heard Edward laugh from his bedroom and I huffed as I threw myslef on a chair dramatically " _Nope up missy you are trying these on till you look perfect!"_ After 2 and half hours of trying clothes on and having about a tone of make up put on my Alice was finally done _"Omg Bella you look amazing"_ She squealed in my ear, I looked in the mirror to see a bright blue dress and black flat shoes on me _"Umm Thanks Alice"_ but why so much trouble, you all know I hate this sort of stuff _" Not today Bella, it's going to be perfect, now go show your over excited vampire how stunning you look"_ She pushed me towards Edward's room and the door flew up. I looked up to see Edward in a pair of Black jeans and a smart button up cream shirt he looked more amazing than ever _" I guess you like what I am wearing love, but I have to say it's nothing compared to who breathtakingly beautiful you look"_ I blushed 100 shades of red and hid my face in his chest berating in his honey sent. " _Don't hide from me Bella, I want to see your beautiful face"_ I looked up to his topaz eyes and he gave me a crooked grin before kissing me gently. " _Where are we going Edward"_ He wasn't going to tell me but it was worth a try, right? _" It's a surprise my beautiful girl"_ He took my hand and we walked down stairs and out to his car.

 **Edward's POV**

I was having such a hard time to control myself as I opened the door to Bella I just wanted to drag her into my room and take her there and then, she was so beautiful. I put her in the car and got into the drivers side. " _Bella, are you okay you look troubled love?"_ out of all the people in the world it has to be Bella's mind that I cannot read. _"Yes, just curious about where you are taking me"_ She grabbed me hand as I drove _"all in good time"_ I took it and placed a few kisses to the back which as usual dazzled her. I wanted today to be perfect, I wanted to show her how much I love her and even through I hate the thought of changing her I wanted to show that I wanted her forever, is that selfish of me, oh what the heck if it is ive already lost her once and it won't happen again. I drove fast and we arrived at Bella Italia where we had our first date _" Edward why are we here?"_ she looked up at me with large eyes _"Well I wanted to treat you and this place has a spot in my heart as it's where you realised who and what I was"_ I bent down and kissed her deeply, she tried to kiss me harder but I pushed her away gently for her own saftey, I love kissing her but the monster in my head almost breaks free every time which I don't want. _"Lets go inside"_ I took her hand and we walked in " _Table for two please"_ the girl smiled at me and i tried hard to ignore her thoughts but they were far too loud ' **Damn he's cute, such a waste of a lad cannot believe hes chose that plain girl'** I growled deeply but quietly, Bella sensed my discomfort and squeezed my hand which calmed me quickly _" Right this way sir"_ She took us to our table and I pulled out Bella's chair for her and she sat. _"Can I get you any drinks?"_ She said in a really irritating tone _what do you want Bella?"_ she looked at me with a shy expression on her face _"umm just a coke please"_ " _Make that two please"_ oh the things I do for my beautiful human.

I sat next to Bella and played with her hands " _Ill bring them right away sir"_ Bella looked down at the table and blushed _"What?"_ was she jealous of her? _"Nothing just..nothing"_ she looked at me with a small smile _"Bella please don't be like that you know I only love you"_ her smile grew 10 times _"I know I just get jealous as so people are so much prettier than me, I don't deserve you"_ what she doesn't deserve me, god this girl kills me " _Bella you are the most amazingly beautiful person I have ever met, know one else comes to you"_ She blushed again and kissed me.

Once bella had ordered and ate I took her outside and with the restaurants premisson Alice, Esme and Rose decorated it with lights and flower. " _Omg it's amazing"_ she looked up and me and I just laughed _" Dance with me Bella"_ her eyes grew and she was about to protest when I pulled her up onto my feet and danced around the garden with her, she had her head on my chest and was breathing slowly and contently _" I love you Edward"_ She had no idea how much it means to me when she says that it brings my dead heart back to life. _" As I love you my beautiful girl"_ I took a step back from her and smiled " _you just have no idea how much I love you Bella, how much I am in love with you. I look back on the days I was alone 85 years of being alone Bella but the second I met you I also met happiness, you have changed my life Bella in so many ways, when I left you last year i have never felt so alone so lost, I wish I could go back and change it but..I can't and im sorry"_ her eyes welled up"Ed.."

" _No love let me finish, I promise never to leave again, I promise to be by your side forever and to love you forever, to be yours forever and you to me mine"_ I pulled a box out and got down onto one knee

 **Bella's POV**

"No love let me finish, I promise never to leave again, I promise to be by your side forever and to love you forever, to be yours forever and you to me mine" he pulled a box out and got down onto one knee _"Isabella Swan, Will you make the happiest man alive and do the extraordinary honour of marrying me?_ omg I started to cry, I had no idea he loved me that much I could barley talk but I let out a small " _Yes"_ aswell as nodding. His face lit up with a massive crooked smile as he put the ring on and spun me around holding me tightly " _Thank you baby thank you, I love you"_ he was sobbing happy tearless sobs. " _The ring is stunning Edward, thank you"_

His topaz eyes lit up " _you really like it?, it was my mother's"_ his...his mother's he gave me his mothers ring thats where the my eyes went blurred from tears " _omg...are youu sure Edward.."_ He pulled me close to his chest, " _Yes Bella, my mother wanted me to give it to who I married as a toekn of her love to her daughter in law"_ I was speechless so I just nodded and kissed him as deep as I could and to my surprise he didn't stop me he was the one to deepen the kiss this time but he was still the one to pull away he pulled away with a massive grin " _I love you Mrs.Cullen"_ now that does sound good Mrs.Cullen " _I love you to Edward, can we go home now Im kinda tired"_ tired was an understatement I was shattered and wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with my fiancé. _"Sure Lets get my human home to bed"_ he kissed me once more and took me to the car.

 **Edward's POV**

omg she said yes..she said yes I am going to marry her. I couldn't get rid of my massive smile Iam surprised I didn't get pulled over by the cops for looking like a crazy person. i kept looking over to her as i was driving knowing she will be my wife forever _" Someones happy"_ she said with a seductive smile on, damn she drives me crazy _" well shoot me for bring happy because my girlfriend said yes to being my wife"_ I smiled at her and she just blushedWe arrived back at hers around 9 as we got stuck in traffic due to a crash, I got her out of the car and walked her up to the door " _Ill see you upstairs in 20 minutes or so"_ I gave her a kiss and drove home and had one thought on my mind but put it too the back, it was too dangerous I will wait till she is changed I got home and parked up where Alice was standing beaming at me _" congrats Edward"_ She gave me a massivr hug " _and by the way you won't hurt her, just not tonight as Charlie will catch you, wait till she's here tomorrow"_ god sake now my sister is telling me when I should do it, its hard enough taking down the saftey barrier, but I cant deny the fact that I want to " _oh yeah Edward she will try tonight just rememebr not to go all the way as you will get caught"_ Oh jeezz _" Alice shut up god damn, I get it okay"_ I ran as fast as I could to get away and ran towards Bella's house, just because we can't go all the way tonight doesn't mean I can't have a bit of fun with her, im still going to be worried but Alice said I won't hurt her which helps. Bella has agreed to be my wife and I want to make her mine completely.


	3. Fully mine

**Edward's POV**

I climbed up into Bella's room where she was sat in her chair waiting for me _"hello love, sorry I took so long Alice was a tad excited"_ I pulled her up and gave her a quick kiss " _Its okay but now i know your safe can I have a shower"_ She giggled and blushed deeply. _"Of course love carry on"_ This gave me the time to get myself under contorl " _Thank you!"_ she kissed me and ran off to the bathroom, I sat on her bed and shut my eyes to calm down.

 **Bella's POV**

I wanted to to try tonight, I know he wont but even if we just tried it would be a step closer. I turned on the shower and got in it was so different to have something warm touch my skin but the thought of Edward touching my skin distraced me quickly. I washed my hair fast and got out, i dried myself and got into a pair of thin pjs. When I walked out Edward was sat on my bed smirking his head off **'stupid cocky vampire'** I walked over and kissed him and sat on his lap and for once he didn't stop me _Hello my beautiful sexy strawberry smelling human"_ Sexy...he called me sexy I stopped breathing for a moment _" Breath love"_ He laughed and I let out a huge sigh _"What do I dazzle you too much?"_ he threw is girn at me and kissed my head, stupid boyfriend turning me on I spun around so my legs were etheir side of his and kissed him deeply.

 **Edward's POV**

I kissed her back deeply, I had to be in control here one slip up and she could end up hurt or even dead. I pulled her up in line with my hips and kissed her deeply and with all the love I could show without hurting her. The monster in my head was shouting at me ' **Bite her shes so sweet do it do it'** I ignored him and kissed her more then kissed her jaw and finally her neck, I could feel her pulse under her skin it was beating erratically from my touch. I knew bella got aroused around me all the time but today was something new it woke the monster up faster than ever. again I pushed him away and carried on kissing Bella's neck earning a quite moan from her which only fuelled my arousal for her more.

 **Bella's POV**

omg he kissed my neck I quietly moaned into his shoulder and to my suprise I felt him harden under me... did I just turn him on, I looked into his eyes to see them black with lust and love _" I love you so much Edward, please please can we try"_ He looked at me with mixed expressions worry, love, lust and... pain? _" We can try love but if I feel like im out of contorl we need to stop, understood?"_ once again his protective side was showing and I nodded. I felt his hands on my face as he pulled me into a deep lust filled kiss, I pushed my hips up against his and felt his hard length through his jeans this earnt me a deep groan from his perfect lips. I did it again but a little harder and this time he grabbed my hips and pushed up against me rubbing his hard length against my already went centre _"Bella love you have no idea what your doing to me"_ I blushed a bit _" I think I can guess a bit"_ he growled and flipped us over and kissed me deeply and hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist but he stopped me, I understood it was too much but he didn't stop me he pulled his jeans down and off and pressed against me hard and kissed my neck again at the same time he pulled of his shirt and pushed against me harder. _"oh my god Edward..." " I know love shhhh"_ He pulled back and took my clothes off so we were both left in our underwear _"Bella you..your"_ he looked at me speechless " _your sexy so so sexy baby"_ for the second time he called me sexy. He pulled my legs around him and carried on pushing against me the feeling of him through his boxers sent me over the edge " _ohh.god.."_ He clung to me as he hit his peak after he came down from his high his eyes returned to golden and were full of love for me. I went to put my hands towards his boxers but he stopped me

 _" That's enough for tonight sweetheart, I promise we will go all the way at some point, just not tonight.. Alice said if we do Charlie will catch us"_ I had to laugh at that but understood him _" can you at least stay like you are...in your boxers"_ I looked down shy but he lifted my chin up gently " _Bella don't be shy, if that's what you want I will okay, you need to understand I love you and will never be angry with what you want... understood?_ I fell in love with him even more " _Yes.."_ " _Good, now sleep, I suspect you have a long day tomorrow and "he whispered seductively " Your staying round mine tomorrow night"_ The thought sent shivers down my spine and I snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

 **Edward POV**

I held her close all night, I cannot believe I held the monster back which means tomorrow I will be able to give her want she wanted and not so deep down what I wanted. The feeling of her skin on mine was mind blowing I never wanted it to end but I needed to change my clothes and boxers before she woke up in the morning I do not need my brothers input on that part of my life aswell and if i went now they wouldn't be there. I gently moved her and went home to change by the time I was back she was up and sat on her floor looking at something " _Morning Bella"_ I sat on the window ledge _"Morning!"_ She looked up and pulled me in and kissed me " _What you looking at"_ I pointed towards the book " _Oh that, mum sent it in the post, its all the photos of me as a kid I want to put them in one album"_ I was intrigued _" Can I have a look?" "Sure!, come sit with me!"_ I pulled her into my lap and we spent some time looking through her photos. _"This was my last day in Middle school, I hated that place I was always teased and bullied which made me so happy when mum said I was moving here as most of them were at my school.."_ she never told me she was bullied.." _Bella you never told me this"_ she looked away _" I kinda thought you would like me less"_ like her less..what...what goes through her head _"Bella don't be so absurd, I would never think less of you ever!"_ I kissed her deeply and she just smiled and cuddled me. " _Let's go to mine"_ I dragged her to the car _eager much Mr.Cullen_ He laughed at me " _ummm...no just because I want to tell everyone you said yes doesn't make me eager"_ Damn that was hard, I was eager for tonight, I will able to claim her fully. we walked into met the family in the living room " _Afternoon all, Bella and I would like to tell you something"_ Alice was bouncing on her heels and Jasper's face pained from his mates out of contorl emotions _. " What is it son, is something wrong"_ Carlisle said sitting forward " _No no nothing bad"_ I said beaming " _Bella and I are getting married"_ the whloe family jumped up and hugged us even Rose seemed happy for us.

 **Bella's POV**

They all seemed so happy about our engagement the only people left to tell is my parents which won't be a good thing but for now I am happy, we spent the rest of the day we all sat watching films, I snuggled deeply into Edward and felt free from all the stress for the first time in a long time. When I yawned Edward took my hand a led me upstairs to his room " _wait...your room, theres no bed"_ he opened the door to a massive bed in the middle of the room _"Edward?, what did you do?"_ He held my hand " _I kinda figured my couch is not the best to sleep on, so I got you a bed.."_ He got me.. a bed " _you didn't need to edward" "Yes I did, you are my fiance and still human you need a bed"_ he kissed me deeply and pulled me to the bed _"Bella love I promised but if I hurt you please please tell me to stop..please!"_ The worry in his eyes was so strong it hurt" _I promise Edward"_ He pushed me on to the bed and undressed us both whilst still kissing me deeply. _"Edward...im scared" "It's okay sweet, Iam too but we will do this together okay?, but only if you want to"_ I did want to oh god yes I was just scared of what to expect " _no I do want it In was just over reacting"_ at that he kissed my neck down to my stomach and back up, it sent shivers all over my body I grabbed his hair and kissed his neck earning a groan and a buck of his hips against me. He slowly took off my bra and panties off along with his boxers, he kissed down my neck again to stomach and pressed himself to me, I could feel his hard length against my inner thigh and then at my entrance " _Please please tell me if I hurt you love"_ he kissed my face over and over as he pushed into me, feeling was so strange then I felt a sting as he hit my barrier " _be brave love okay this will hurt, and don't worry it's just us so your blood won't drive anyone crazy"_ _okkay"_ he pushed fully inside me and held me close kissing my face and neck once he sensed i was okay he slowly started moving in and out and soon the pleasure took over " _oh god edward faster please"_ he obeyed and moved his hips faster and grunted my name into the pillow, it wasn't long before I reached my peak, he deepened his thrusts as he started to reach his peak and soon hilted and released into me. He looked up at me with a massive smile on his face and held me close. We had done what we thought was impossible we made eachother our own. He pulled out and held me close " _Thank you Edward"_ I was asleep before he could reply.


	4. Shattered

**Bella's POV**

I woke up extremely happy and looked up to Edward who was content and staring into my eyes _"Good morning my beautiful beautiful sexy wife to be"_ I blushed 20 shades and kissed him deeply " _Edward, can I go see Jake today please?"_ I felt him stiffen and growl deeply and it slightly scared me " _Bella really that is not really the best idea, you know I won't be able to be with you and Alice wont be able to see you"_ I felt a tad guilty but really wanted to see him, it had been weeks _"Please Edward, I promise to call if anything happens"_ he sighed and just nodded but walked off and slammed the door behind him. I sat there and felt broken I hurt him again all because im friends with jake, I got dressed and went to say goodbye but couldn't find him " _wheres Edward?"_ I looked up at Esme who was drawing " _He went for a hunt love, is everything okay?"_ I felt hurt he left with out saying goodbye so stormed out the house and got into his car and started to cry. " _Bella what's wrong?" Esme_ opened the door and bent down " _I hurt him Esme, I asked to see Jake and he agreed but stormed out"_ She took my hand and stroked it " _It will be okay he just worries about you, take his car and enjoy your time with Jake, just keep in touch okay?" "o...kay"_ I drove to Jake's still upset but hid it from him when he saw me.

 **Jake's POV**

" _Hey Bella!!"_ I ran over and spun her around _" How have you been kiddo"_ she smiled and looked..and smelt different ignored that and dragged her inside the garage " _What do you think of the bike!"_ She laughed " _wow you really have been busy, what happend to study Jacob!"_ ha she always worries about school " _don't worry I am doing my work"_ She really did look different she looked happy, full of colour " _So Bells..anything new"_ She looked up and blushed _"umm yes atchally...Edward and I are getting married"_ What...shes marrying the bloodsucker, no this will not happen I will not let her " _No your not!"_ she looked at he hurt " _what?, you what, You can't tell me what I can or cannot do!"_ I can and I will..then it clicked engaged...emgagment night " _YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!!!, HOW STUPID ARE YOU BELLA!!!"_ I phased fast and she flinched and backed away fast _"He didn't hurt me"_ I was out of contol my anger was beyond what it ever has been I phased back and grabbed her hard pulling her into the basement " _He will never have you back!!!!!, give me your phone now!!"_ her eyes welled up and she refused _"NOW!!!!" I grabbed her arm and ripped her phone out her pocket and stormed off_

 **Bella's POV**

I sat there holding my bruised arm and cried, Edward was right I shouldn't of come here, I want him badly "Jake please let me out" I went to stand up but he came back in a pushed me down hard " _NO!, that bloodsucker will never ever see you again and you will never see him again!"_ he slapped me hard " _YOU ARE SO SO STUPID, I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT, BUT NO YOU SLEPT WITH THE FUCKING LEECH"_ He slammed the door and locked it behind him

 **Edward's POV**

I came back from my hunt feeling really bad for shouting at Bella so I decided to make it up to her by taking her away for the weekend, I will make it up to her. " _Is she back from that mutts yet Alice" "No Edward she's not, Edward don't freak okay but I cant get hold of her"_ No this is not happening I got my phone out and called her " **Hi this is Bella I am sorry I can't take your call right now, please leave a message and I will get back to you** " " _baby it's me please pick up the phone im extremely worried, love you forever my beautiful human"_ I hung up and paced round the house freaking out " _please let her be okay please"_ Alice looked up and was beating herself up inside her head **_stupid stupid lack of vision_** "Alice it's not your fault, don't beat yourslef up, its my fault for shouting at her" I sat wanting for Bella to call but hours past and nothing happend, I called her over and over but nothing " _Ahhhh, stupid stupid idiot, I am so stupid"_ I Slammed my hand into the wall but Carlisle stopped me " _Son no, we will find her I promise, Im afraid because it's been 9 Hours it's now a police matter and you need to call Charlie"_

 **Charlie POV**

 _"Hello Edward how can I help you"_ stupid kid why can't he just go away " _Hello chief Swan, Im sorry I have to call you but Bella has gone missing and has not returned any calls for 9 hours"_ What...no not my baby girl " _Okay Edward do you know where she was last"_ As much as I hate him, he does care for my baby girl alot and I respect him for that " _She went to Jacobs house this morning, she took my car , we have tried to get to the house but the family keep treating us with guns sir"_ _okay thank you Edward, we will find her, we will find my baby, try not to worry kiddo just keep trying her number okay" "yes sir"_ hr sounded so pained like he had been hit hard in the chest.

I got into the car and flew down to the Blacks house hitting 100, I will find my baby girl for both me and Edward. Billy came out in his chair " _hey Charlie what's up" "Billy have you seen Bella?"_ I looked down at him with a pained expression _"She was here earlier but Jacob said she went home why?" " I got a call from Edward saying she won't pick up and hasn't seen her for 9 hours, he said she took his silver car down"_ He pointed to the car " _Oh I didn't know it was still here, Jacobs inside on the X-box if you want to talk"_ I nodded and walked past him _"Hey Jake, can we talk"_ he paused the game and looked up _"sure chief what's up"_ he smiled " _Okay so Bella came round here yeah?"_ he nodded _"So where is she now"_ He looked up and laughed _" She get lost again, she left a few hours ago we fell out and she ran off I called her and she said she was fine"_ I got pissed now " _Okay I know you are lying as no one including myself can get hold of her so where is she Jake" "I told you sir, her phone must of died"_ I looked at his bloody hand _" What happened Jake?"_ He looked at his hand _"ohhh that I got into a fight with my bike"_ I walked out and rang Edward but heard crying and hung up and walked towards the sound and it got louder.

" _Help me please...Edward"_ It was Bella, "BELLA???" " _Dad?, is that you please help me"_ I broke in and the sight hit me like a tone of bricks, she was bruised and bleeding I picked her up and carried her to the cruiser" _Jacob Black you are under arrest for the kidnapp and assult of Bella Swan Youdo not have tosayanything. But, it may harm your defence ifyoudo not mention when questioned something whichyoulater rely on in court. Anythingyoudosaymay be given in evidence." "Wheres your phone Bella does he have it?" she nodded and_ I gave her my phone _" Call Edward Bells hes going crazy with worry"_

 **Edward's POV**

" _Hello sir...have you found anything"_ there was science then a soft cry " _Bella sweetheart is that you"_ I heard movement and then Charlies voice " _Hello Edward I have found her, she is hurt..can I bring her to your father please"_ No no shes hurt no I hit the table hard " _Yes...sir you can"_ I hung up and stood that shaking " _Edward dude what's wrong"_ Jasper but his hand on my shoulder " _The Mutt Hurt her!!"_ I walked out slammed the door and sat on the step Esme followed me out and pulled me into her " _son she will be okay, Carlisle will help her and Edward dear she is alive you still have her"_ she always knew what to say, I calmed down slightly and smiled " _Thank you Esme"_ I put my arm over her shoulder " _Thank you for always believing in me you really are amazing you know that"_ She was blushing in her mind of course it never showed on her cheeks. The second I saw Charlie's lights I flew down the stairs and to the drive.

 **Bella's POV**

All I wanted was to be home in Edward's embrace but he was angry with me and would be even more so now I am hurt. As Charlie pulled up the door flew open and I was lifted into a gentle but strong embrace _" Iam so so sorry baby so sorry"_ to my surprise Charlie let Edward carry me " _I have to go Bells and sort out Jake, Edward look after her" '"I will Sir" I looked up to him and he looked away pained and upset, great hes angry, I felt my tears run down my cheek only to be kissed away "I am here Bella Im sorry If I upset you, Im sorry for this morning love but lets worry about that later let's get you fixed up first"_ He kissed my head and popped me on the medical bed in Carlisle study.

" _Okay Bella my first question is, did he hurt you sexually?, I have to ask this before I touch your arm okay?_ I nodded understanding " _No he just pushed me and grabbed my arm hard...and slapped me"_ Edward growled deeply _"Son Please can you leave until im done" "No!"_ we both shouted at the same time _" Okay okay calm down both of you, Edward if you want to stay please contol your anger"_ he nodded gently and held my unarmed hand " _Okay Bella where hurts the most" "My lower back he pushed me quite hard but it's better than it was"_ He looked at it and smiled " _Its a little bruised but it will heal fine, your arm is more bruised than your back so I want you in a sling just incase you have any internal damage but its not broken which is good, as for the cut to your eye I want to put a few stitches in okay"_ stitches ment needles...I looked at Edward with wide eyes _" Please no needles"_ _"Bella you need stitches love so its necessary"_ thats all it took for me to pass out everything went black.


	5. Needing Comfort

**Bella's POV**

When I work up I was in Edward's room, I turned over and bumped into something and freaked out " _Bella stop baby it's me, It's Edward"_ I looked at him and jumped into his arms minding my bad one and hid in his chest " _I am sorry for not listening to you Edward"_ He kissed my forehead gently " _Bella you have nothing to be sorry about, its not your fault he lost contorl and its me who should be saying sorry to you, I got angry and left you upset, I broke my promise and I cannot apologise enough Bella, I am so sorry"_ I clung to him tightly with my good arm worried that he was angry that I went to see Jake and that he would leave me again _"Come on Let's get you up, you get dressed and Ill go and make you some food"_ He un tangled me from his wasit and got up " _No No"_ I got up and grabbed the back of his shirt, He looked at me worried " _Bella Im only going downstairs please don't worry sweet girl"_ he kissed my bad eye gently which soothed the now aware throbbing in my head _" Please don't go"_ I knew I was over reacting but I didn't feel safe on my own _" Bella stop I am here look at me, I promise not to go, come on Let's get you dressed"_ He held me close and helped me get dressed

 **Edwards POV**

I was worried about Bella more than ever she was never this clingy even when I came back after I left. I guess it has something to do with being sceard of what Jacob did, I just hope she gets better soon " _Bella can I ask something"_ she looked up and me with a small smile " _Yeah.." "I've already asked Charlie and he has said yes but Its up to you, can I take you away this weekend I want to have some alone time with you before we get lost in wedding planning and stuff"_ her smile grew ten times " _Just us two away for the weekend...Yes please!"_ She kissed me deeply " _Edward what happend to Jake" "Your dad charged him with Kidnapp and assault he has to do 40 hours commuinty service"_ She hugged me tightly " _Thank you for helping me"_

 _"You don't need to thank me but I do think you need to talk to Charlie, let him know your okay, he was all over the place yesterday and hes really worried love"_ she nodded and walked with me downstiars " _Can you call him and ask him to come over?"_ How can I deny her anything when she gives me her big eyes " _Yes anything for you, now eat before I make you one of me so you don't waste away"_ I kissed her and went to call Charlie I stayed in her eye line at all times. " _Hi Charlie" "Hello Edward how is she?"_ I could here the pain in his voice the pain of punishing his best friends son, the best friend of his little girl aswell as the pain of seeing his little girl " _She's okay Sir just a little shaken up, we both know she will forgive him as hes her best friend and she doesn't want to loose him"_ I knew this would be true but I would have to respect it as I can't loose her but don't want to see her suffer. _"I know Edward, I just hope he has learnt his lesson, Can I come and see her?_ " " _thats why Im calling she wants to see you before I take her away for the weekend"_ I hope she doesn't want to see jake before then... _" Ill be over around 4 okay, I need to talk to Jake and find out what happend, Ill talk later bye" "Bye cheif Swan"_ I hung up and went back to Bella " _Your dad will be here around 4"_ _"Edward"_ I cut her off " _I know what you are about to say and yes I will take you to talk to Jake, hes going to be at a community centre this morning, but Bella why forgive him?_ I sighed a bit angry she had already forgiven him _" hes my best friend Edward, he got angry and lost contorl, he made a mistake and I know how bad he will be feeling, hes still coping with his lifestyle and I can't loose my best friend...but I can't loose you..Please don't leave me because of this choice"_ she freaked out a little _"Bella I won't I promise"_ I gave her a kiss and we went to the car.

 **Bella's POV**

I knew Edward would be upset with me forgiving Jacob so fast but he's my best friend and I didnt want to loose him " _Im sorry Edward"_ He looked at me frustrated " _Just stop saying sorry Bella, you don't need to be sorry you haven't done anything wrong"_ he put his foot on the accelerator and didn't talk after that. I looked away from him slightly hurt but knew he was just worried when we got there Edward didn't move " _Go I'll wait here, Ill come in if anything happens"_ He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes I got out and shut the door a little to hard and walked inside.

 **Jakes POV**

I felt like crap I hurt my best friend because of my stupid wolf emotions so was surprised to see her walk in and up to me so soon " _Jacob can I talk to you please"_ I nodded and followed her out " _Look im here to say that I will forgive you okay, it will take time for me to trust you again but I am not angry with you, I know you are still struggling with your new life, but you hurt me Jake just because Im with Edward, you also hurt Charlie by hurting me he won't forgive as easy as I will so you need to be more respectful"_ she sighed _" You also need to understand that I love Edward and Edward only, he is my soul, my best friend, my lover and my future Jacob and I want you to respect that, I want my best friend back"_ I was speechless, after what I did she wants me back, she forgives me I have to respect her I know that and It will take time for me to respect the leech but he makes her happy so I guess that's what I have to do respect it...

 _" i am so so sorry bella, you have no idea how much, I will spend the rest of my life showing how sorry I am starting with a congrats to you and Edward and me respecting your choice, I understand it will take you time to trust me again but im just happy that your kind enough to forgive me"_ She gave me an awkward hug because of the brusied arm I gave her then left, I knew I would be in for a hell of a talking to by Charlie later but this made it easier, but it didn't ease my guilt one bit, I still hurt my best friend.

 **Bella's POV**

I went back to Edward and got in the car he turned the engine on and looked at me " _I am so proud of you Bella, that took alot of courage and I never knew how much he ment to you and Im sorry for getting angry love I just worry about you so much._ I took his hand in mine and kissed it " _Its okay Edward I would be the same If I was you, Im looking forward to spending time alone with you this weekend, I want to put this behind us now"_ He smiled and this time it reached his eyes they weren't as golden as normal but still enough to dazzle me completely _" come here silly" he kissed me deeply "_ _Let's go and spend some time with the family before Charlie comes_ _over. He gave me a crooked smile and drove like a maniac as per usual all the way home._


	6. Hurt and Comfort

**Edward's POV**

I heard Charlie's thoughts and we was not pleased at all, I mean he was pissed and not just with Jacob, well mainly Jacob but also at me, boy was I in for it. _"Afternoon Sir, Bella is through in the kitchen"_ he gave me a smile but it was faked, we walked into the kitchen " _Bells how are you?"_ she looked up at him and smiled " _I am okay dad its all sorted you don't need to worry anymore"_ _Bells I always worry about you_ " It was true and more so since I left her last year I see the pain in his eyes everytimr I see him. " _Bella, Edward I need to talk with you both please"_ here it comes, I just hope Bella reacts rationally to this or it will not end well at all..

 **Bella's POV**

I knew what was coming and I was about to protest when Edward sat down and gently squeezed my hand _"Okay kids I went to see Jacob today, firstly Bella I am proud that you reacted so well and forgave him, he didn't deserve your forgiveness and hes not getting mine at the moment, Secondly I found out why he did what he did and even though he had no right to hurt my little girl I am angry about what he told me!"_ a wave af dizziness and hurt came over me and I looked away from Charlie and took my hand away from Edward's firm hold

" _Dad P...please dont"_

 _"Please don't what Bella, don't be angry that you lied about not having sex?, Bella you promised you would wait!, you said Edward respected that!"_ He looked dead straight at Edward then back at me " _and on top of it you didn't tell me you were Engaged! you know my thoughts on that Bella!! especially after what hes done to you, he hurt you he left you in the woods, 6 whole months I spent picking up your broken heart because of this boy, and you took him back and what now you want to marry him, your 18 Bella!"_

I cannont believe hes saying this while Edward was in the same room, the tears started to form _"I...I wanted to tell you Dad, that was my plan yesterday but all that happend and I didnt get to tell you, I love Edward dad and all he wants to do is protect and love me he made a mistake and it sticks with him everyday but I understand why he left dad and I forgave him because I love him, I..I didn't lie about not having sex, we didn't at the time"_ I got up and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind me. Why can't my life just be happy for once why can't Edward and I just live in harmony with out having someone trying to tear us apart.

 **Edward's POV**

The guilt of leaving Bella was back more than ever and I had to convince Charlie who now hated me even more to accept that Bella wants this _"Chief Swan, I can understand why you are angry and again I give me deepest apologies for what I have done to Bella, but I can promise that I will never leave her side again, never to hurt her again and my way of showing her and you that is by asking her hand in marriage, we can wait for as long as she wants till we get married"_ His mind was racing with hundreds of thoughts but the main one that stuck out was forgiveness " _Edward I understand you love my girl and im so relieved to see her smile again, I just worry that she is making the same mistake me and her mum made, I don't want to see her broken again..I cant"_ I have always respected Charlie for being such an amazing dad _"Charlie I promise you I will never let that happen I will protect her till the day I die"_ He looked up at me and nodded " _tell her I am sorry and that she has my blessing, I need to be back at the station, bye Edward"_ he walked out and left in his cruiser

I walked over to the bathroom and tried to open the door _"Bella unlock the door please sweetheart"_ I could her her sobbing by the door _"Go...go away Edward"_ go away...that hurt a bit... but no not a chance in hell I am not going away " _Bella Love please"_ the door unlocked and a teary eyed Bella came out with her eyes too the floor _" come here love"_ I took her into my arms gently " _Your Dad said to give you his blessing bella"_ Her face lit up _"He..he did!??"_ " _Yes"_ she jumped up round my waist and kissed me over and over " _Thank you thank you!!, I love you Edward"_ She has to be the only person I know who can have a mood change in a second flat _" Come on lets go pack our bags"_ I kissed her deeply and took her up to my room, I popped her down on the floor and ran round packing my stuff _"Alice has got your stuff from home, she promised she hasn't gone over bored"_ Bella laughed a little and sat down _" Where are we going"_ _"its a surprise Bella"_ I put our stuff in the car and came back up to Bella, _"I am ready to leave when you are"_ she jumped up and ran downstairs to say goodbye to everyone _"Have fun Bella"_ Esme gave her a hug followed by Alice " _Oh you are going to have so much fun Bella"_ She ran out to the car and got in. _"Someone is excited"_ I loved teasing her her reaction is perfect " _Hey I am aloud to be excited I get time alone with you!"_


	7. Bonding Time

**Bella's POV**

I was bouncing off the walls of Edward's car, I Finally get to spend a weekend away with just Edward, no fights no Jake, Charlie and as much as I love her no Alice. _"You okay Bella?, you look lost" "Yes I am fine, more than fine, I am so happy Edward, even Jake's incident can't make me feel sad!"_ _"You really want this weekend away with me don't you"_ he looked at me with his crooked girn and once again dazzeled me completely, I swear one day he will make me pass out. _"Yes I really am, I want to spend some time building our relationship back up, I...i feel like we have drifted apart since Jake you know.."_ _" Bella why would you think that?, you know nothing will ever change how much I love you or how much I want to be around you"_ he took my hand _" But you were so angry that I went to see him, you have barley spoke to me since"_ He pulled over got out the car and came round to my side pulling me out _"You really think That I am angry with you, okay im a little upset but im upset because you got hurt, Love I am happy and I love you, please relax and like you said feel happy, I promise this weekend will be perfect"_ I looked up at him and he gave me a gentle smile _"I love you Edward"_ he pulled me into a big hug before putting us back into the car _"Try and get some sleep love it's going to be a while yet"_ I nodded and pulled the seat back falling asleep.

 **Edward's POV**

She fell asleep fairly quickly but half way through the journey she started shivering so I popped the heating on and wrapped my hoodie round her. I loved seeing her so peaceful and loved knowing she's safe by my side. _"I love you Edward"_ it wakes up dead heart when she says that and more so when she says it in he sleep, the only time I wish she didn't sleep is when she has nightmares, they torment her so much but today was good she kept saying she loved me. we arrived to where I was taking her 4 hours later " _Bella sweet we are here wake up love"_ I placed my hand on her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes " _Hello beautiful" "hi, are..we really here!"_ Her eyes lit up " _Yes we are here"_ she looked up and saw a small farm house cottage _"omg Edward it's beautiful"_

" _It was my holiday home I came to when I wanted to get away from my life as a new born"_ she looked up at me _"really?"_ she ran out the car and too the door " _Show me!"_ We went inside and I showed her round _"did you decorate it Edward?" "yes I did...do you like it?" "omg Edward it's amazing thank you for bringing me here"_ She kissed me deep wrapping her legs around my waist her sent washed over my body stirring the monster inside me _"please Edward"_ her arousal was so strong it over powered my barriers again, I kissed her back bucking my hips against her and slowly carrying her to the bedroom I gently laid her down and kissed her deeply running my hand down her stomach to her legs earning a soft moan from her I moved my hands back up her legs pulling her jeans and panties down and resting my hand on the centre _"Oh Edward!!"_ I slowly pushed my finger into her as she bucked her hips up _"Please Edward please I want you"_ God this girl drives me insane " _Calm down Bella im here, I know you want me just let me do this first please"_ I pushed another finger in and slowly moved in and out of her again earning a buck of her hips. she pulled down my jeans and boxers letting my erection free, damn shes inpatient. I took our tops off slowly tracing my hands over every part of her warm body, this sent shock waves over my own body completely melting my resolve, I pulled her up and swapped my fingers with my erection..oh god she she feels amazing " _Omg Bella your so warm" I angled her hips up slightly and moved in and out hard I was surprised she kept up with my thrusts but my god it felt so good, I moved faster kissing every inch of her body as she dug her nails into my back all it took for me to hit my peak was Bella hitting hers, my hips hit hers fast and deep and I finally released inside her._

She kissed my neck sending a wave of pleasure through my body _" God Bella your such a tease"_ she rolled on top and pushed against me hard " _Bella stop please Im losing control"_ The monster was out his cage **bite her take her make her yours** no no.. I gently pushed Bella off and stood away

 **Bella's POV**

I pushed him too far this time I didn't know what came over me " _Edward Im so sorry.."_ he came back over and held my face gently _"Hey hey you dont need to say sorry, it's just hard for me to stay in contol love, you drive my senses crazy, but in a good way love but I cant loose control while your still human"_ He gave me a kiss and held me close _" So what are we going to do whilst we are here!"_ I was excited to see what he had planned " _well tomorrow I have a few things planned for you but they are all a surprise Love"_ Great more surprises I snuggled into him and slowly drifted into a deep sleep. I woke up in the night cold and saw I wasn't wearing anything and was snuggled up to Edward " _Edward Im cold"_ He jumped up and popped his massive t-shirt over my head and on me he then gave me his boxers as he ripped mine to shreds taking them off _" Are you sure?"_ he rolled his eyes " _Am I sure I want to keep my human warm, Yes Bella put them on ive got a another pair on love"_ I put them on and snuggled deeply into the blanket looking at Edward _"see something you like?"_ He smirked and sat on the bed crossed legged _"Maybe"_ I giggled and put my hand out for him he took it and rubbed soothing circles on the back " _Try and sleep love it's only 3 and you have a long day tomorrow"_ I slowly fell back asleep.

When I woke up I was met by a pair of dull but still golden topaz eyes " _Good morning, hows my favourite human this wonderful morning_ " I didn't want to tell him I was sore from our session last night because he will freak not touch me again but at the same time I didn't want to lie so I went with _"Good"_ He studied my expression then got up pulling me with him " _Damn Bella you suit my clothes, I should get you wearing them more..my sexy human fiance"_ this just made me blush deeply _" Go shower love, I am going for a really quick hunt okay?"_ I looked up at him and sighed " _just be careful okay_ " he laughed and rolled his eyes " _Bella please you don't need to worry about me, its me who should worry about you!"_ now that is true, I need bubblewrap or even better a bubble, I think that's the only time Edward would stop worrying _" Kay, you hunt I shower"_ I kissed and gently bit him on the lip earing a deep growl from him, at that I ran off laughing to the shower.


	8. Relaxed

**Edward's POV**

After my hunt I went back to the house to Bella struggling to get the knots out her hair _"Need some help?"_ she looked up and nodded a little embarrassed _" Don't be shy, I am always happy to help"_ I sat behind her and gently untangled her hair _" Do you want it up or down?" "umm up please"_ she passed me a hair band and I gently put it up into a pony tail " _perfect"_ she turned around and kissed me _" So what are we doing today"_ she played with the button on my sleeve _" I'll tell you what we are doing this morning but not this afternoon"_ I gave her my crooked grin and she stopped breathing completey dazzled once again " _Breath love"_ she caught her breath and blushed " _This morning I am taking you kayaking"_ she looked at me and frowned _" me.. you want to take a clumsy human Kayaking"_ I had to laugh at that she can be so silly sometimes _" I am going to be with you Bella in the same Kayak, You won't hurt yourself"_ I gently jabbed her in the ribs and she giggled falling onto the bed _"oh Bella silly girl"_ I tickled her more and her laugh was perfect and beautiful " _Edw...ard sto..op"_ I pulled her up, " _come on lets get going we have a big day planned"_

 ** _Bella's POV_**

I cannot believe Edward is taking me Kayaking but I am not going to complain because I get a whloe weekend alone with him and we are the happiset we have been in a long time. I looked over to him with a massive smile sometimes I cannot believe that he really is mine and will be mine forever. " _Thank you for taking me away Edward, it means so much to me to be able to spend time alone with you"_ his eyes met mine and they were full of love _" You welcome my love, its nice to see you smiling again"_ He pulled up along side a river I was slightly worried as it was sunny today " _Edward what about over people..what if they see you"_ he held my hand tightly as we walked to the river " _This 10 mile stretch belongs to me, no one is aloud here but us"_ my god how much land does his family have " _its yours?" "Yes it's mine..and yours, what's mine is yours"_ He kissed my nose and set me up for kayaking, including a stupid hat that made me look like a mushroom, Edward laughed when he put it on " _so cute, my little fragile human"_ I huffed and crossed my arms _" is the hat totally necessary?"_ there was really no point asking as I already knew the answer... " _Yes I am afriad so, You need to be safe"_ I rolled my eyes as he helped me into the kayak. Edward behind me so he had more contorl of the kayak and so he could keep an eye on me, god over protective vampire! " _Edward What am I ment to do"_ I tried to turn back to look at him " _Don't turn or you'll tip it, start at the left side with the paddle and then right and carry on like that okay, Ill tell you if you need to change"_ he rubbed my back and we started moving, damn the paddle was heavy. It got easier and I zoned out listening to all the amazing sounds around me. After about about an hour and half edward guided us into a small clearing and helped me out kayak, my legs were like jelly but he held onto me sensing my un easy balance _" I have to say Bella you are really good at kayaking"_ Only because he did most of the work.. " _Umm Thanks"_ I took the hat off and followed him through the trees into a tiny meadow _"Omg..its like our one back home"_ he smiled and put down a bag I didnt even know he had and got out a big blanket. He placed it down and pulled us on to it _"Yes it is and its prefect for a picnic for my human fiancee"_ The second he mentioned food my stomach growled " _I am starving!"_ he smiled and got some food out" _I made you some sandwiches and stuff I hope it's okay"_ I knelt up and kissef him gently " _It's perfect thank you!"_ After eating my food we spent the rest of the morning cuddled up talking about the wedding plans and honeymoon

 _" So you really are letting me take you on a 4 week honeymoon??"_ Edward looked up at me with egear loved filled eyes _"Yes!, it will be perfect, I cannot wait to marry you!"_ I kissed him deeply " _So August 13th? that's 2 months time"_ he smiled and pulled me closer " _Will Alice be able to do everything by then"_ I wanted it to be perfect.. _"Yes Bella she could do it in a day if she wanted to"_ he kissed my head and breathed in my sent.

 **Edward's POV**

This time with Bella is perfect, more so now I get to take her on a 4 week honeymoon when I marry her..2 months and she will be my wife. I pulled her close never wanting to let go but knew I had to soon as I still have plans for her. she placed her arm over my chest and nuzzled her face into my neck _"This is amazing Edward thank you so much"_ seeing her so content warmed my heart _" you don't need to thank me Id do anything to make you happy, and talking of that I would like to take you somewhere this afternoon"_ she looked up at me with a pout " _Edward this is enough..I don't want you pushing yourself"_ she honestly worries too much about me treating her _"Bella please let me treat you_ " she nodded and jumped up _"only if you catch me"_ she ran towards the trees laughing, she knew id catch her in a second but I just sat there smiling till she stopped and huffed. I stood up was by her side in a second _" no fair"_ she poked me and blushed so I pouted _" let me pack up and we will go"_ I kissed her head and ran back to pack, I looked back at her giving my crooked smile I was back by her side in less than 10 seconds " _Edward...are we kayaking again..?"_ She looked at me wide eyed _"No love we are going to run"_ she smiled _" I get to go on your back?"_ _" yes beautiful"_ she grabbed the bag putting it on her back and then jumped onto mine _"Yeay!..Thank you"_ only Bella could be happy with riding on a Vampires back most people would try to run away, I ran through the woods with Bella giggling on my back I was taking her to a perfect little restaurant, I know she had eaten this morning but we spent alot longer in the meadow as I thought we would so it was almost dinner time, I was going to take her futher down the river but she looked too tired to go back on the kayak. _"Are you okay back there love?"_ I felt a small nod and carried on running. it didn't take long to get to the restaurant, by this time the sun had already gone behind the hill so it was safe for me to be here. I gently popped Bella down and kissed her warm soft lips, her taste was so sweet and so so tempting to my monster _" come on lets go in"_ _"Edward...Please don't spend more money on me"_ I wish she would let me treat her and spend money on her, she deserves it _"Please Bella let me_?, _you said it was okay back in the meadow" "o..okay"_ I took her in and we sat down at a table by the window. we spent the whloe time talking and just being relaxed.

When we got back to the cottage she was dropping like a fly, she could hardly stand on her own feet, well worse than normal. " _Edward...?"_ She looked at her feet _blushing_ _"your blushing what's wrong?"_ I gently lifted her chin so her eyes met mine _"can I wear one of t-shirts to bed?"_ She tried hiding her face but I didn't let her _"You don't need to be shy Bella, I don't mind searing my clothes with you Love"_ I got her a clean one out my bag, I undressed her and popped it over her head _"perfect"_ she kissed me deeply pushing me back towards the bed, I had to stumble on purpose as she wasn't strong enough to push me over I fell onto the bed and kissed her deeply and pulled her onto my lap but she kissed me one more time and cuddled up ontop of my chest and fell asleep.

 **Bella's POV**

When I woke up Edward had packed up our stuff minus the clothes he chose for me to wear, I really didn't want to go I wanted to spend forever alone with him _" good morning my lovely human"_ he pounced on the bed and tickled me _"no no no Edward"_ I screeched and giggled loudly he just sat up and smirked _" does my wife to be not like me tickling her?_ I did but it was hard to breath especially when he did it because he already left me breathless " _no I can't...cant Breath!"_ he stopped and looked at me with love filled eyes " _Come on we have a long trip home"_ he pulled me up and cuddled me into his chest, his sent drove me crazy it was so sweet _"I love you Edward"_ " _I love you too my sweet sweet Bella"_ He is amazing, too perfect for his own good, he helped me get dressedhe chose a plain t-shirt and jeans for me knowing I would get uncomfortable in car if I was in what Alice packed. _" Come on lets go"_

It was a long but peaceful drive home Edward held my hand all the way there and every so often he bent over and kissed me. When we got home I said a quick hello to everyone and went home to Charlie's, it was hard parting from Edward but I knew Id see him tonight so that made it easier.


	9. Meeting the Family

**Bella's POV**

It had been 2 months since mine and Edward's weekend away, and now it was only 2 days till our Wedding, Charlie said yes to walking me down the isle and Jacob atchally agreed to come to the wedding, everything was in place. I sat on my bed packing some of the stuff that I am taking to Edward's when I move in, tomorrow my mum would be here and tonight the Cullens cousins from Alaska are arriving...which ment meeting Tanya... who Edward really doesn't like. He doesn't like her because she's always trying to make a move on him and is apparently really jelous of me..a human.. This sceard me, I was tempted not to go but that would be rude which I didn't want to be. I heard Movement outside then a quite "Boo" in my ear, this sent me flying of the bed and towards the floor but was caught by a pair of strong cold arms _"Omg Edward you sceard me"_ he pulled me close to his chest " _Sorry...just came to pick you up, im excited that you finally get to meet_ Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Tanya...well I am not so happy about Tanya but Esme will keep her in line" I pulled on his hair asking for a kiss and he crashed his lips to mine deeply so I deepend the kiss and ran my hands down his chest _"not now Bella we need to go"_ I looked up at him and his eyes were black with lust and want _"I promise we will later"_ he kissed me and licked my lips, he tasted amazing _"Okay..."_ we got up and I noticed that my small plea got to him more than I thought, I kissed him again but harder this time then ran off to the bathroom.

 **Edward's POV**

That girl will be the death of me I swear, Im in for a lot of teasing when I get home, you see with Vampires once we are turned on it's very hard to ignore it and well I am not going to brag but Im not exactly small.. please kill me I cannot face the embarrassment. I was so lost in thought that I didn't see Bella come back out " _Are you ready sweetheart?"_ she gave me a nervous nod and put her hand out _"please don't leave me side...im kinda sceard"_ I walked to her and pulled her into a deep hug " _you don't need to be Bella, the whloe family are there, but I promise not to leave your side"_ I lifted her chin up and kissed her gently, its getting easier to kiss her now, the monster isn't as strong as he was when I first met her. _"come on lets go"_ we drove up to mine in her truck as I ran to hers, she was playing with the fabric on her hoodie and had a really nervous look in her eyes _" Bella please calm down it will be okay I promise"_ she looked at me _" I know im just nervous about Tanya, what if you see you really like and realise that being with a me is stupid...because im human and plain"_ I slammed on the breaks only half a mile from the house " _You really atchally think that Bella"_ I looked at her hurt " _You really think that I would fall for someone other than you...that I would ever think you are plain and stupid, do you know how much that hurts to hear you say that?"_ she backed away a little from the anger in my voice

 _"Bella if I ever had any interest in Tanya I would of been with her a long long time ago, but I didn't and still don't see her in that way not even when I first met her, yes she is pretty but my love she is nothing compared to you and what you can give me Bella, I love you more than my own existence, you are my air, soul and more than anything you are my mate!, don't you ever ever think I would leave you like that and especially when we are getting married in 2 days, I love you sweetheart, forever"_ she broke down into tears _" I am so sorry Edward, I didnt mean to hurt you.. I still find it hard to believe that you do love me, I trust you with my life and I..I love you too"_ she put her head down into her knees and I pulled her over to me _"Bella please don't be upset, I didn't mean to make you cry, I just wanted you to know that I love you and only you"_ she looked up to me with red puffy eyes from crying, I kissed both eyes and pulled her in for a deep kiss _"come on they will be here soon"_ as it was only half a mile I drove slowly with her on in my lap, I can't believe she atchally still doubted my love for her, I shouldn't of left her, if I had stayed she wouldn't be like this...

 **Bella's POV**

I cannot believe that once again I upset Edward, I sat in his lap feeling really bad so just pressed my face against his chest so he couldn't see my tears but he would of felt them as his shirt was dotted in tear stains _"Bella please stop crying, I am not angry with you, I want you to be happy love"_ He stopped the truck outside his and held me for a while just humming my lullaby. _" come on lets go inside"_ he took my hand and we slowly walked in _"BELLA!!"_ Alice ran across the room and pulled me into a hug " _Alice you saw me yesterday"_ I laughed a bit " _I know but I missed my bestie!"_ I pulled back laughing and looked back at Edward who was laughing but it didn't reach his eyes, they were full of worry.

I looked down and played with my thumbs _"Bella what's wrong?"_ Esme came over to me putting her hand on my shoulder _"Oh...nothing just a little nervous about meeting Tanya"_ she pulled me into a hug " _Oh Bella it will be okay, Edward will look after you he won't let anything happen"_ again I felt bad... I hurt him thinking something would _" I...know Im just being..well me"_ I stood backwards smiling and bumped into something, I turned around to see Edward's gaze on me " _Bella please please calm down, it will all be okay"_ I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around his waist " _Im sorry for upsetting you Edward, I was just scared"_ " _its okay I understand"_ he played with my hair and kissed my forehead, His sent drew me into a trance which I snapped out of when there was a loud knock at the door.

Carlisle answered the door and 2 blond female vampires walked in followed by a 2 dark haired ones, one male and one female. I looked up at Edward and he smiled gently

" _Bella Id like you to meet the Denali clan from Alaska. Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Tanya, this is Bella"_ they all greeted me with a hug minus Tanya "Hello Bella Im Carmen, I've heard so much about you, it's lovely to finally meet the girl who has made our lovely Edward happy" she gave me a deep hug _"It's nice to meet you too, all of you, thank you so much for coming down for our wedding it means alot"_ Edward squeezed my hand and kissed me and had a proud smile playing on his lips, however this didn't last long as Tanya ran across the room giving him a hug and knocking me out the way _"Hello Edward!, it's good to see you again"_ he gave her a friendly hug then pushed her away gently _"Tanya its good to see you too but please respect the boundries, I am engaged and you have to understand that I only love Bella"_ Tanya looked at me _"but she's human, she's just plain, she's not even pretty"_ that hurt alot but I stayed strong as I knew it was just jealousy, Jasper sent a wave of calm towards me and I smiled " _Plain??, not pretty???, okay so thats what you might see Tanya, but I see an amazingly perfect person who is extraordinary beautiful, caring, loving, shows me I am not a monster and gives me all the happiness in the world, if you cannot expect that then I would like you to leave"_ Edward held his fists tight and was trembling with anger _" Edward calm down son, Tanya I think you owe both Edward and Bella an apology"_ Carlisle placed his hand on Edward's shoulder _"Bella, Edward..Im sorry for being so rude, I didn't realise how much Bella ment to you Edward"_ she walked out to the front porch and sat down, Esme and Kate followed her out.

Carmen gave us an apologetic smile _" Im so sorry, we told her not to cause any drama"_ Edward chuckled lightly and wrapped his arm around my wasit " _Well it won't be a wedding with out a little Drama, Im going to take Bella upstairs for a bit if you don't mind, I think she needs to have some time away from all this attention"_ he smiled and pulled me along towards the stairs _" Okay son we are all going hunting anyway, we will be back soon"_ they all walked out and he pulled me up the stairs " _Bella I am so so sorry, I didn't want that to happen, I knew I shouldn't of invited her she only ever causes trouble"_ he kissed my head over and over " Edward...its okay, I am okay I promise" he pushed me towards the bedroom " _Ill make it up to you I promise"_ this made me giggle a bit " _Oh and how are you going to do that?"_ I kissed his neck gently

 **Edward's POV**

I needed to show her that I loved her that she was still mine and always will be mine and the second she kissed my neck the barriers exploaded into a millon pecies and the monster danced around his cage, not as strong as usual but still enough to test my self control " _Bella slowly love slowly"_ she kissed me with all the strength she had, thats all in took within the next second we were both undressed and kissing on the bed, her fragile body under mine, she was so beautiful, I fell in love with her more and more when I looked at her _"just tell me If i hurt you baby"_ she nodded and I gently pushed into her, this time we made slow tender love, I kissed her face gently wanting to show her how much I cared and how sorry I was for Tanya's behaviour _"I love you Edward"_ she clung to my neck and I slightly picked up the pace which soon sent both of us over the edge _" I love you too Bella so so much"_ we cuddled for a while just spending some blissful time together before the others got home, in less than 48 hours she would be my wife, my...wife, I cannot believe it's really happening!.


	10. The Wedding

**A/N:** Thank you to all the people who have reviwed, liked and followed my story so far it means alot. all credit goes to Stephanie Meyer for writing the amazing twilight series. ( updated 22/8/17)

 **Bella's POV**

I was sat in Alice's bedroom where her and Rose were doing my hair and make up and where my mother was bouncing off the walls like a child, I've never seen her so excited in my life. _"Oh my baby girl is getting married, she is so grown up"_ she dragged Charlie in who had the biggest smile on his face I had seen in over two years " _she is more excited than you Bella!"_ it's true, not that I am not excited, Im just super nervous, Iam about to marry the most amazing person. _"Oh Bella you look so beautiful"_ Renee pulled me in for a hug but Alice stopped her " _Hey no that took me far far to long to do"_ we all laughed and Charlie put something in my hand " _Here is something blue and old, it was grandma Swans but we added the sapphires"_ It was a stunning hair piece _"oh my gosh it's beautiful thank you!_ Rose took it off me and gently put it into my hair. " _Right Mrs.Cullen to be let's get you into your perfect dress"_

Alice gently took my arm and pulled me to the closet, okay now the nerves are kicking in even more, my shaky hand took off my top and pj bottoms and then let Alice help me with the dress, yes Bella Swan is in a dress, that is how much I love my husband to be. It was the most amazing dress ive seen and it fitted amazingly, when it was on I walked out of the closet and looked up at my mum and dad " _OMG my baby girl is so beautiful!"_ Renee stood there wide eyed at me which made me blush deeply _"You look beautiful Bells"_ Charlie gently hugged me and gave me a kiss the cheek " _I am so proud of you kiddo" "Thanks Dad"_ Alice helped me into my shoes " _You ready Bella?"_ No I really wasn't I was so nervous, my hands were trembling from the nerves not enough for Charlie and Renee to see but enough for Alice and Rose " _Relax Bella, today will be perfect"_ Alice put her hand on my shoulder, we walked down stairs to the living room, everyone expect Charlie went and sat down, he gently took my arm and wrapped it in his " _I cannot believe that my little girl is so grown up"_ I looked up at him and he had the biggest smile on his face, I was so happy he finally accepted my love for Edward.

The music started to play and we slowly walked towards and down the isle, I felt so many emotions flying through my body I thought I was going to pass out, I tightened my grip on Charlie's arm and he looked down at me a little confused but we carried on walking. It was stunning out here Alice had really outdone herself this time. I looked around the garden at all the faces who's eyes were on me and finally met his eyes, they were the deepest golden I have ever seen, full of love, care, excitement and overall happiness. He had the biggest crooked grin on his face, once again this dazzled me sending my heart into a frenzy all the vampires present chuckled lightly at my response.

What felt like years of walking we finally got to Edward, Charlie put my hand into Edward's and kissed my cheek before sitting down with Renee, Edward gently kissed my hand before looking up at Mr.Weber nodding for him to start, he put his hands out for everyone to sit

 **Edward's POV**

 _" Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen"_ It is really happening I am marrying Bella I looked down at her, She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen and today she was..well I have no words to say how she looked, I was taken out of my hypnotic trance when we asked to say our lines

" **_Bella when I heard a new girl was starting Forks high, I thought you would be just a normal person, I was more interested in getting home to my music. However when I walked into the lunch hall and my eyes diverted to you I saw something different, I have to say it confused me alot and that is because I fell in love with you, over the past year you have shown me how to be a stronger and better person, you have shown me happiness, love and you have shown me that I can have a future after what I have been through over the_** **years** **, so I Edward Cullen, take you Bella Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner, my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my deepest vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in everything, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you _, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_**

she looked at me with tears in her eyes, I gave her my crooked smile and she blushed deeply _"Bella would you read yours please?_ Mr.Weber smiled down at her and she nodded

 _" I have a really bad memory so I had to write mine down"_ people giggled in the audience as Alice passed the paper to her

 _" **When I moved to Forks I had no intention of falling in love, I just wanted to finish school and go off to college and study science, however that all changed when I met you, that day in class, eventhough you acted strange I felt something for you, something I've never felt before, I was in love, over the past year you have shown me that I am not plain, that I am pretty, you have shown me what its like to be in love, what its like to want to kill your own love by being infuriatingly over protective but at the time be deeply in love with your protective side"** I had to giggleat that part as it was true" _**_You_** _**have also shown me that marriage is not just a piece of paper, that it is the way to show that person how much you love and care for them, that you want them to be by your side forever, so** **I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you , to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this, from my heart, for all of the days of our lives."** _

I just fell in love with her even more, if It could cry I would right now she is the most amazing women everwe both put eachothers rings on, her touch sending bolts of pleasure through my body _" I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"_ I pulled her to me and kiss her with all the passion I could give without crushing her, she kissed me back deeply holding onto my arm. Everyone in the audience stood up and clapped but I was too lost in kissing my amazingly beautiful wife to care. My wife... it's finally happend!

 **Bella's POV**

Edward's vows hit me like a ton of bricks, I fell in love with him even more..stupid dazzling vampire. The rest of the wedding flew by, I danced with everyone and even Jake danced, he was so different so much more relaxed and most of all finally happy for Edwaed and I _"You look amazing Bells"_ he pulled me round the dance floor _"Thank you and thank you so so much for coming it means alot to me"_ he smiled and pulled me into a hug and then gently turned me around where a stone hard body stood _"May I steal this beautiful girl for a moment please"_

I blushed and giggled as Emmett pulled me away " _Bella I want to thank you for making Edward happy, you have no idea how you have changed our family, Its amazing to see Edward smile and laugh and to see him look at someone with so much love after over 80 years of having no one but what makes me more grateful is to see Esme and Carlisle happy, they no longer need to worry about Edward, you are like a daughter to them, well you now are but they owe you so much for coming into our lives"_ wow I was speechless, that was the most attentive thing he has ever said so I just let a few tears go _"i...ii dont know what to sat"_ he laughed a little " _you don't need to say anything Bella, it's okay I just needed to let you know what we were all thinking"_ he spun me around and I landed into Edward's tight embrace _"I think ill be taking this one now"_ he looked up at Emmett with a proud and shocked smile playing on his face " _Don't get soppy on me little bro, I only said what was true"_ he ran off before Edward could reply

 _"How are you doing love"_ trust was my feet were killing from these shoes _"apart from my feet, Iam amazing, more than amazing I am over the moon, thank you so much for everything"_ I clung to his body craving for his closeness, he pulled me round the dance floor till we stepped inside " _Well lucky for you we arw getting changed as we are leaving in 20 minutes to catch our flight"_ he bent down and kissed my forehead _" Okay"_ he still hasn't said where we are going but I was excited regardless.

20 minutes later we had said all our goodbyes and was on our way to the airport _" I love you so much Mrs.Cullen"_ I blushed deeply and the name " _I love you more Mr.Cullen" "ha impossible"_ he held my hand tightly as he drove off into the deep night, 4 weeks alone with Edward is going to be perfect!.


	11. Honeymoon and Discoverers

**Edward's POV**

We were sat on the flight, I couldn't wait to show Bella the place I was taking her, she had fallen alseep not far into the flight, Im not surprised tho, shes had a long day and danced quite a bit. _"hello sir would you like anything to eat?"_ I looked up to see a lady with blond hair and golden eyes _"No thank you,but can I have a glass of water for when my wife wakes up"_ she saw eyes and thought _' **omg hes a vampire like me, he..he has a human wife'...thats...wrong** "Yes I do and if you have a problem with that please leave ill ask someone else for the water" "umm im so sorry Ill grab it now" **how the hell did he know that..can he read my mind?**_ I chuckled and she soon came back with the water " _Here you so sir"_ " _Thank you_ " she walked off fast and soon after Bella woke up. _"Hello love, we will be landing in half an hour, how you feeling"_ she sat up and looked up to me, her perfect brown eyes gazing into mine _"Good thank you but a tad thirsty, can I have a drink please?"_ I passed her some water " _Thank you!_ " she kissed me and smiled.

We soon landed in Rio and took a taxi to the next stop. she was smiling all the way and holding my hand as tight as her tiny hands could _"Please tell me where we are going!"_ I chuckled and kissed her head " _nope!"_ I asked the driver to pull over and helped her out the car _"Edward where are we going!"_ I just smiled pulling her along _" you will see my beautiful wife"_

I pulled her close to me and kissed her deeply her warmth sent jolts through my body again. half an hour later we were on the boat heading towards our final destination for the next 4 weeks. _"That's Isle Esme, Carlisle got it for Esme 30 years ago"_ she looked at me shocked _"that is where we are spending our honeymoon?"_ her eyes were wide and full of excitement _"Yes Sweetheart"_ she put her hands on my chest _"Thank you Edward!"_ I bent down and kissed her deeply, When I pulled the boat up on the shore she was practically jumping up and down with excitement _"Your happy love"_ I laughed and took her off the boat and up to the house " _Wow Edward it's so pretty" "Not as pretty as my wife!"_ I picked her up bridal style and she screeched _"Is this totally necessary?" " I am nothing if not traditional"_ She blushed and hid into my top, I popped her down _"have a look round and I'll bring the bags in"_ she smiled and walked off to look round

When I caught up she was looking at the bed blushing deeply _"You know you always out do yourslef Edward" "Im not going to expect you to sleep on something like a camp bed for 4 weeks Bella and if you had one of those"_ I moved my lips to her ears _" we wouldn't be able to have fun would we"_ Her arousal filled the room _"Nnno we wouldn't"_ I laughed and kissed her head " _Would you like to go for a swim?"_ she nodded _"I could use a few minutes if that's okay"_ she seemed nervous put I nodded and kissed her gently _" don't take too long, my beautiful wife"_ I walked out and undressed myself

 **Bella's POV**

Eventhough Edward and I have had sex a few times, today I was nervous, today would be as husband and wife, today I knew he would be much much more protective but at the same time show more love. I washed my face and had a quick shower, I then slowly walked out to Edward who was standing in the moonlight and looked like a god. all of a sudden a wave of nerves hit me and I was paralysed from it, my feet stuck to the sand.

I had no idea where this came from but it was over powering. I didn't understand why I was feeling so nervous I pulled my towel back up and ran back into the house sitting on the floor with my head in my knees _"Bella sweetheart why did you come back inside, what's wrong?"_ I felt his cold hand touch my arm " _I..I don't know, I just felt really nervous and I don't know..."_ He pulled me up onto the bed and lifted my chin to meet his eyes, he had put a towel round himself _"you don't need to be nervous love, we have done this before"_ I looked away from his gaze " _I know like I said I don't know what came over me, Im sorry if I killed the moment"_ I was expecting him to reply with a bit of frustration but instead he pulled off my towel along with his and kissed me deeply and pushed his cold tounge into my mouth. The nerves faded away quicky and I kissed him back running my tounge along his, the sweet taste of him sent jolts of pleasure through my body. He pushed me down onto the pillow and gently opened my legs with his as he still kissed me _"I love you Bella Cullen, so so much"_ _"I love you too Edward"_ I mumbled against his lips, at that he gently pushed into me, the feeling of him inside me almost sent me over the edge, he gently but deeply pushed in and out, I wwrapped my legs around his waist meeting his gentle thrusts and kissed his neck hard, this earnt me a hard thrust of his hips. " _Omg Edward...again_ " he complied and pushed in harder still kissing me " _Bella love im going..too"_ he thrusted harder and deeper which sent both of us crashing over the edge and hitting our peaks, I heard a pop and a crack as Edward clung to the headboard as he hilted and released into me.

I snuggled deeply into him never wanting him to let go, his cool body was perfect for this island as it was so hot, just the many perks of a Vampire husband, I could have sex on a tropical island and not over heat. we spent some time just kissing and holding eachother and I soon fell into a deep sleep snuggled into his neck.

When I woke up Edward was staring at the ceiling with a massive smile on his face, I looked around and the room was a dump...what the hell did we do last night _" proud of yourself are you Mr.Cullen"_ he nodded and laughed then pinned me to the bed _"your fault for making me loose my mind"_ he kissed my neck hard..no it was my turn to please him, I had an idea in mind I just hope he would be okay with it. I kissed his neck then his chest, sliding my hand down his naked body to my final destination, he was already hard which made it easier, I crawled out his embrace and pinned him down.. obviously he was letting me as I've never actually went against his strength. I kissed down his body again and reached his pelvic bone and his eyes widened they were full of love and lust. I took him into my mouth as far as I could and gently sucked _"Bella!, don't stop"_ I didn't stop I carried on and soon after he released, he tasted amazing _" my wife you are in trouble",_ he spun us around and kissed my entrance hard before sliding his icy tounge in, "Uh Edward..so good" he giggled and the vibrations sent me sky high and it took a while for me to come down from my peak.

" _come on love lets get dressed, get your tummy fead and get out and about"_ the first 2 and half weeks were amazing, we had lots of bedroom fun obviously. we went snorkeling, played alot of chess, went on lots of walks where Edward kept running away from me **_'stupid vampire husband' with his super speed'_** we did so much I knew all im going to do when we get home is sleep and we still and a week and half left.

 **Edward's POV**

That night she fell alseep the second she got into bed, I needed to hunt so left straight away so I wouldn't be away for long. By the time I had hunted, which was a complete disaster as the only thing I could find was a stupid deer and they really don't help at all, when I got back to the house Bella was sweating and really didn't look right. I took her into my arms too cool her down it helped but she still didn't look right, she looked...skinner, I don't get it she's ate loads over the past few weeks. When she woke up in the morning she seemed off " _Morning love" "Morning"_ she kissed me put then pushed me away and ran to the bathroom. I followed quickly to find her throwing up _"Bella?"_ _"Sorry..."_ I walked in as she sat on down and took her hands into mine _"you don't need to say sorry it's not your fault your ill love"_ she nodded and put her head on my shoulder but soon jumped out and wrapped her arms around herself " _E...dward"_ her heart was beating erratically along side her breathing _"Bell what is it?, please tell me"_ now I was worried god I wish I could read her mind _"Edward some...thing just moved inside me"_ what?...is she being serious right now _"what do you mean...moved Bella?"_ her eyes filled with tears _"Edward my period is late..."_ no no this is impossible I was so zoned out I hadn't noticed my phone go off _"Carlisle I think Im pregnant"_ I took the phone out of her hands " _Is this even possible" " **I don't know son, you need to get her back here as soon as you can, And Edward look after her don't freak and and upset her"**_ not freak out..not freak out, " _Okay We will leave as soon as ive packed"_ I hung up and ran round the house packing all of our belongings _"Bella go and get on the boat please"_ she looked at me heartbroken her eyes full of sadness, confusion but there was a hint of happiness...how could she be happy when it could be bad...

She walked past me and ran her hand along my arm, I gently moved her arm away and carried the stuff to the boat, I looked around to see her standing frozen on the same spot in the house..what have I done..I should of stayed away she wouldn't be like this if I had just stayed away, no I can't think like that it hurts to much too and I love her I really do, this is why I am angry because this could be dangerous. " _Bella come on we need to go love"_ I gently took her hand and walked, well pulled her to the boat and put her inshe tried to sit close to me but I shook my head and it ripped my dead heart out when I saw the love shatter in her eyes..oh great Ive hurt her once again.

 **Bella's POV**

He hates me for this...I can see it he doesn't want a baby with me, he's going to leave me again..I put my head into my knees and let my tears go. I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my body and pick me up, I didnt look at him I just let him carry me, soon I was sat in the taxi and he sat next to me but didn't touch me after that, I finally made eye contact with him and his perfect golden rings were full of anger, sorrow, sadness and pain _"Bella...no"_ no looking...at him I looked away pained and again let my tears go, all I wanted was him to comfort me and like many times before he acted as if he could read my mind, he sighed and pulled me into his side _"Bella please stop, Im worried and angry, worried for you and angry that I let this happen, I promise Carlisle will sort that thing out"_ t..thing, I felt a cold hand on my stomach _"What are you little thing"_ hess... talking to it...hes happy _" Edward?"_ he looked at me _"no Bella if it is what we think you are not keeping it"_ " _nope I was wrong he really see it as a thing...our miracle and he sees it as...nothing"_ I must have been so confused that i didn't know that I said that part out loud _" B...Bella..."_ I looked up and his were full of tears he couldn't cry _" I am so so sorry baby"_ he pulled me into a deep deep hug " _I am worried Bella, I didn't mean to upset you"_ he kissed my head and soon carried me to the plane.

It took a few hours but later that day we were home and in Carlisle study _"Yes Bella you are pregnant and your 4 months gone already"_ _"that's not possible ive had a period between the last time we... wait he didn't have it that long ago"_ he put his hand on my shoulder _"Yes I know Bella, I think because it's half vampire you are going to have an extremely short pregnancy and im sorry to say it but dangerous one too"_ Edward growled deeply _"Get it out"_ I looked away and shook my head _"No!, I want to keep it!"_ Edward stormed out _"Bella you need to understand I cannot see it, treat it or help it, you will be risking your life for this and even if you get to birth you may not live long enough for Edward to change you" "it's a risk Im willing to take Carlisle"_ he smiled weakly _" I will talk to Edward okay"_ I nodded and put my hands on my stomach _"Hello my little miracle"_


	12. No faith

**Edward's POV**

Seeing Bella weaken everyday kills me inside, my beautiful girl is so skinny, pale and doesn't look like my Bella anymore. I hadn't really touched her this week which killed her inside. Most of the family was out hunting, so far we had kept this from the wolves, Jacob had promised to keep it quite but that won't last much longer, I was sat at my piano as Bella slept, I quietly played her lullaby. I heard a soft whimper and looked leave too Bella, she had her fist clenched tight _"Edward...Edward where are you, please come back...EDWARD DON'T GO!"_ oh god she was having a bad dream about me...again

 _"Bella love wake up"_ I gently shook her "Edward...I love you please come back" I shook her a little harder " _Bella!"_ she jumped and grabbed my arms _"Ed..ward?'_ she opened her eyes slowly _"Edward!"_ she wrapped her arms around my neck _"shhhh it's okay it was a dream Bella"_ she cried into me " _I am sorry"_ she tried to sit up but screamed out in pain _"Bella!!"_ my whloe body crushed inside, why does she have to be in pain

"Where does it hurt??" _"My...my chest_ " Carlisle came in quickly _"Take her to the study, and carefully"_ I looked at her _"I'll take her Edward"_ Rose came in and stood by my side _"No...No I...Want...Edward"_ I sighed deeply " _No Bella he's too angry to pick you up and he hasn't held you since you came home he will freak out when he sees how light you are compared to normal"_ " _Rose I will be fine, im not going to hurt her!"_

 _"Rose...please...I want Edward"_ she still wanted me after the way I treated her this week _"It's okay Bella I am here"_ I gently picked her up and held back the growl when I felt her weight, she nuzzled deep into my chest as I carried her to the study. _"Bella I am so so sorry for how I have treated you this week, it has been really selfish and I have made you go through this alone, Im so sorry for being angry"_ I put her down on the bed _" It's...okay.Edward"_ her breathing was rapid and raspy " _shhh we will carry on later let Carlisle do an x-ray"_ she nodded and grabbed my hand as he did the scan _"Okay Bella you have fractured your rib it's not slpinterd or anything so it will heal quickly, Bella you need to understand that you are weaker than ever which means you could go into labour soon or if not that your heart will give out, I need you to know Edward's venom may not be strong enough, I know I have already told you and I know you are strong enough but"_ he whispered this part but I heard it in his thoughts " _Edward isn't, you need to make him see you can do this so when the time comes he can be strong enough to keep trying okay?_ she nodded and he left the room. _"I can't loose you Bella"_ I looked at her completely broken, it's true I wasn't strong enough and if she died I would follow her, yes I know it's selfish but I cannot live without her ever...again _"Edward You won't loose me and if you do you will have a part of me, please please accept that"_ accept...it _"NO BELLA, I WON'T ACCEPT IT, I WON'T LOOSE YOU BELLA, I CANT...loose you baby"_ I stormed out fast, _"Look after her Rose, I am going hunting!'"_ I ran out into the woods for a hunt.

 **Bella's POV**

Rose came in helping me down and slowly helped me to the couch _"Bella I need to help Esme and Alice sort out the downstairs room so you have somewhere comfy to sleep, if you need us just shout, Emmett and Jasper are in the garage if you want just give them a shout okay?_ I nodded sadly _"Where's Edward?_ I wasn't angry at him for shouting I know how much I have hurt him from this choice, I just wish I had my Edward back..I miss him...alot _"He has gone for a hunt, he will be back soon okay"_

I sat there alone for 20 minutes or so when I needed to get up for some fresh air but I didn't want to bother any one so slowly got up and made my way to the door, I finally got outside and sat on the top step breathing in the pine filled air.

I shut my eyes and let the wind blow my hair about untill I felt a cold hand on my arm _"What are you doing out here kiddo, Edward will have our head if finds out"_ Emmett had been so different since the wedding he was so much more attentive _"I am okay Emmett, it's quite nice out here and I want to be alone till he comes home"_ I smiled gently _"Alight, just call if you need anything okay?"_ " _Okay"_ he ran inside then heard a loud squeak from Rose _"EMMETT, DON'T DO THAT!"_ those two were like a pair of kids. I shut my eyes and pulled the hood up over my head, Edward gave me his biggest hoodie to keep me warm, I put my nose in it and breathed in Edwards sent but it was stronger than normal, it was like he was right next to me _"You shouldn't be out here Bella, it's too cold"_ I shot my head up to see a bright pair of golden eyes inches from my face _"Edward!"_ I knew he wouldn't want it but I crashed my lips to his hard but to my surprise he kissed back _"Please come inside Bella it is far too cold"_ he gently lifted me up and took me in, I expected him to sit me on my own but he didn't he gently pulled me into his lap and held me close

 _"Bella please please forgive me for how I have acted this week, I am extremely stupid and I have hurt you so so much, I love you baby more than anything, I hate seeing you like this, in pain"_ I cut him off " _Edward you don't need to say sorry, I understand and I would be the same, I want you to know I will live through this, you will have me by your side forever"_ he started deeply into my eyes _"Carlisle thinks one way to get your strength up is too drink blood which he wants you to try today, but only if you are comfy with it?_ I would try anything to stay strong " _Ill try it"_ he smiled then looked at me confused _"What was that?"_ _"What?"_ he put his hand on my stomach " _Say something again"_ " _Like what, Edward your scaring me" "I can hear him Bella"_ my faced dropped _"Really????" "yes baby really and hes amazing hes just like you Bella, I love you so so much!!"_ he kissed the bump and then kissed me _"Im so sorry I didn't have faith in this Bella, I thought he was like me, a monster but he's not hes pure and amazing"_ my heart pounded and I put my hand on his cheek " _Does that mean your happy now?_ he pulled my chin towards him and kissed me deeply gently forcing his tounge into my mouth _"Yes sweetheart, Im still worried about loosing you but for now I am happy"_ he kissed me again _"Oh look the bloodsucker is finally happy!"_ Jake walked in a killed the mood big time _"Hi Bella, ummm I thought id let you know that Sam found out about Bella, but I won't let him near her I promise"_ _"Okay thank you Jake, we are all very grateful for your loyalty"_ Edward gave him a small smile and played with my hand _"Ill do a run and keep them off your land, Seth and Leah will help me"_ he ran out leaving me with Edward _"this is my fault for keeping him..."_ I felt guilty for hurting Edward and Jacob but I wanted to show the world that Edward and I love eachother and the baby shows that _"No Bella it's my fault for not researching into work before we slept together, but let's not worry about it okay"_ he kissed me again

We spent the afternoon cuddled up for the first time in a week i felt happy and complete again.


	13. Life, Birth, Death and rebirth

**Bella's POV**

It had been two days since Edward was kind of happy about me keeping the baby and trying blood which has helped me gain a bit of strength but also since the wolves found out about the baby. I know Jake is trying to stop them so I am grateful of that, things are better between us I still don't want him to hug me as much, truth is im still a little sceard but Im not going to tell Edward or Charlie that because they will both freak, Edward would lock me in a room away from him and Charlie would more than likely tazer him for coming near me. I know he said he would forgive Jake but deep down he hates him more than hes ever hated Edward and that's a lot..

I was in the new room that the girls set up, it was so much more comfy than the couch. The best thing about being in the room was the fact I get to spend time alone with Edward _"Edward?"_ _"Yes love?"_ he slowly sat us up _"I've been thinking about names"_ I gulped nervously _"don't be nervous sweetheart, tell me"_ I took a deep breath _"If it's a boy it would be EJ, Edward Jacob"_ he smiled "okay and what if its a girl?" I hid my face too nervous to tell him _"Hey I will like it no matter what Bella"_ he gently lifted my chin _"Renesmee, I was playing around with our mum's names and came up with it"_ I looked at him and saw his eyes light up and then his lips crashed against mine _"it's beautiful Bella, I love it"_ he kissed me again a little deeper but not too hard, I finally felt safe again, happy in his arms. I kissed him back and pulled on his hair for him to come closer which he did but soon pulled back _"Come on you need to sleep Bella it's late"_ I sighed and curled into him and soon fell alseep, however this was intturped from a nightmare, this time it was about me becoming a Vampire but Edward didn't want me anymore because I didn't smell or feel the same _"Im sorry Bella but...I don't want you any more"_ _"Noo...nooo Please don't, I can't go on with out you, Please don't go Edward!!"_ I felt myself shaking "Edward no please" _"BELLA WAKE UP!"_ my eyes shot open too see Esme sitting beside me but turned away wanting Edward " _He has gone to get you a drink Bella, look hes back already"_ I looked up to see his golden orbs full of worry _" Im here love, don't cry"_ he gently put his arm around me pulling me onto his lap, I quickly hid into his chest " _Don't leave me Edward"_

 **Edward's POV**

"Don't leave me Edward" that stupid dream is killing her inside, that's the 4th time this week she has had it..or one similar _"Bella I promise Im not going to leave you, ever"_ she sobbed into my t-shirt _"But I might leave you Edward, I might not make this and you will be alone again...then youll kill yourself leaving our baby with no mum or dad"_ that hurt..alot but it's ture the second she goes I'll follow her I cannot live without her _"Bella please keep calm you are not helping your body by stressing out and your worrying me, your heart is beating far far to fast"_ I gently rubbed her back trying to sooth her _"Im sorry for hurting you Edward, I love you"_ Why does she keep apologising _"Shhhh Love it's okay"_ she eventually calmed down and after drinking some blood fell back asleep in my lap, I would miss this her falling alseep cuddled up to me, I just hope once she's changed we still cuddle like this, I know she wouldn't sleep, but even these cuddles warm my dead heart.

When she woke in the morning she was alot weaker even though she had been drinking blood, Carlise said it was a sign that she is going into labour soon...which possibly ment saying...goodbye, no I can't think like that..she will make it I will change her and we will have forever together. She got more and more exhausted as the day past so we decided to keep her in bed ready for when her waters broke, I spent as much time as possible by her side, my emotions drove Jasper crazy so he and Alice went on a hunt which was hard as Sam was out to kill all of us so jake did patrol to make sure they were safe.

 _"Edward..."_ I looked at her and she had pain written all over her face _"Bella what is it???"_ she held her back and screamed loudly _"Edward it hurts!!!"_ she collapsed back into my arm screaming " _Edward get her into my office now!, she's in labour!"_ no ...nooo... I haven't said goodbye yet " _It's okay love we will get him out safely, I will change you, we will be together forever all three of us"_ I rushed her to Carlisle where he gave her morphine for her pain _"Edward pass my the scalpel now!"_ "No Carlisle I want to do it" "Then do it now Edward or you will loose her!" I placed a kiss on her forehead _"Im sorry love"_ I quickly but gently cut into her soft fragile skin and started to open her up to get to the womb, I had to try my hardest to zone off to her screams as I would end up breaking a wall, soon after I pulled our baby out " _It's Renesmee"_ I popped her in Bella's arms _"your so beautiful"_ Carlisle took her _"Venom Edward now!!!"_ Bella smiled at me then stopped breathing, no...no..no, I pushed the needle into her heart and pushed my venom in, Please please work _"Chest compressions Son, her heart has stopped"_ he cleaned our Daughter up passing her to Esme then came back and carried on the compressions " _Bite her more son" "She's...g...gone Carlisle"_ I was defeated but compiled _"Please Please work, I can't live with out you baby, our girl needs her mummy, I need my Bella"_ I bit into her neck, arms and legs then placed my forhead to hers " _Son it will be okay, you did well, I am proud of you..Edward She's fine, listen to her heart"_ He stopped the compressions and left me alone with her _"Please come bacl to me baby, Bella? Please"_ I heard the wolves thoughts outside then Jake's thoughts...now I am pissed...he Imprinted on my girl... _"JACOB BLACK YOU ARE A DEAD MUTT!!!"_ ' **oh shit'** yes that is the word he should be thinking how dare he!! I ran out and hit him hard then followed my family outside to fight the wolves..

 **Bella's POV**

I had to stay still I didn't want to worry Edward anymore, the pain was a 1000 times worse than when James bit me but I held my contol my thinking about all the good times in my life, all the amazing times with Edward and his family, the honeymoon, the wedding, Edward's amazing proposal, finding out he was a Vampire. Then I thought of my Mum and Dad all the amazing things they have done for me..I was brought out of my thoughts by fire in my chest, I tried so hard to keep my contol as the morphine wore off I wanted to scream for Edward but I didn't want him worrying about me being in pain, I felt a hand on mine but It was warmer than usal but still spent electric jolts through my body _"Please show me a sign your with me baby, I miss you so much, please squeeze your beautiful hands for me"_ I wanted to show him the pain and sadness in his voice crushed me completelybut one movement would rip my control to shreds _"Carlisle her heart...i can't hear it anymore..." "it's there Edward I promise"_ the pain faded enough for be to relax a little, my body was still on fire and I knew it would be for a while, I had to let him know I was with him but how without breaking my contol, I tried squeezing his hand but it wouldn't move, I couldn't even open my eyes or part my lips, I couldn't do anything to let him know, after what felt like years but mkre than likey was hours I felt my lungs slowly burning I was screaming inside wanting to be free of this hell, wanting to see Edward's eyes and to be in his strong protective hold.

Slowly the fire faded and was only in my heart, Edward said this was the most painful part so I tried hard to focus on more memories and soon it was gone, no pain, no fire...no heartbeat my limbs became light again, I felt someone cleaning and dressing me " _Guys leave her be now, all leave so Edward can be alone with her when she wakes up"_ the voice was barley a whisper but it was so clear, it sounded like Esme but it was so different.

Finally I opend my eyes...

 ** _A/N: sorry the past few chapters are taking time, I have been really busy with sorting supplies out for uni, Ill try and get a few more up faster over the next few days, thank you all for reading it means alot!_**


	14. New Life

**Edward's POV**

Bella's heart stopped beating two days after Renesmee's birth, I slowly stepped forward, "please open your eyes Bella, please" her eyes twitched then shot open " _Bella?"_ her now red but still beautiful eyes met mine for the first time in 2 days _"E..Edward?"_ _"yes baby its me"_ in a split second we crashed to the floor and her arms were round my body a little too tight but it felt good to have her back _"Edward, Edward, Edward!!"_ she sobbed into my chest but it was a happy cry, they were tearless so for the first time my top stayed dry _"It's okay love calm down"_ I gently stood us up " _Bella_ _your hugging me a_ _little too tight"_ she giggled then gently let go _"Sorry, I just missed you, it was hard hearing your pleas for me to wake up and not being able to show you I was okay..."_ she...she could hear me which ment she was in pain.

 _"Oh Bella, I didn't realise you could hear me, I am so sorry"_ She pulled my hips closer to her and looked up into my _eyes "I love you!"_ _" I love you so much Bella"_ I pushed my lips against hers and kissed her harder than ever, she kissed back hard then stopped " _Wheres Renesmee, is she okay?" "She's with Rose, she's more than okay, she's perfect Bella!, just like you"_ _" can I see her?"_ she went to walk away " _You need to hunt first because she has blood in her veins"_ she held her throat _"It burns Edward...alot!!!"_

I took her hand, _"Do as I say okay, I want you safe and not to do anything you regret okay love?"_ she nodded and ran off into the woods, it didn't take much effort to catch her up and tackle her too the floor _"Mrs.Cullen you are naughty for running off"_ she giggled and if she could blush her beautiful cheeks would be bright red _"Stand up and tell me what you can hear"_ she looked nervously at the floor _"You can do it Bella, let you instinct take over"_ she sighed and closed her eyes _" I can hear everthing Edward, I can even hear your eyes blinking...is...is this how it is all time time?"_

I could feel the nerves radiating off her body _"Yes love but you learn to zone out from the sounds you don't want to hear"_ her body tensed and crouched down " _That's Elk Bella, go on you can do it"_ she followed the sent and knelt down but was soon brought out of her stance by a different sent...a human sent...this is not good " _Bella no..."_ she ran off towards the sent _"Bella stop!"_ she stopped dead in her tracks _"Baby please don't, remember what we said_ , I don't want you to hate yourself like I hate me" she nodded and put her hand out _"Help me?"_ _"come on lets get you further away and find you an animal"_ we ran off together and soon found something for her to drink. She had no idea how proud I was of her, she has overcome so much in such a sort space of time, and went through three days of none stop pain without showing it.

 _" I am so proud of you Bella"_ hey eyes grew and her smile widened _"T..thank you"_ We both slowly walked back to the house ready for her to meet our beautiful daughter.

 **Bella's POV**

I didn't want to admit to Edward that I was feeling overwelmed by everything, Im guessing it is part of being a newborn, I was feeling Excited, nervous, Love, happiness and sadness all at the same time. " _Let's go see our Daughter"_ I love it, our...our daughter, mine and Edward's baby _"Rose?_ " Edward was beaming with happiness " _Let Bella hold her"_ she slowly passed her to be " _She's beautiful_ , _but why is she so big?, I was only out for 2 days!" "Her growth is fast, I need to do some tests to see what we can do to slow it down"_ she put her hand too my cheeks and showed me an image of myslef 2 days ago " _how did she do that?"_ I looked back at Edward who was smiling _"she is gifted Bella"_ .

I felt Jakes hand _"what are you doing" "I think you've experimented enough today, lets not push it"_ What...shes mine I can hold her for aslong as I want _"Back away Jake!_ , _why are you so protective of her, you hated her when I was pregnant!"_ Rose laughed _"Tell her Jake"_ Edward took Renesmee off me _"I didn't mean it Bella and It's not what you think but I..."_ no he better not say what I think hes going to say _"I...Imprint.."_ I started to tremble, this anger was new, intense and out of contorl _"Get Renesmee out please"_ Rose took her off Edward and walked out

 _"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY BABY, ON MINE AND EDWARD'S ONLY CHILD!!, YOU ALWAYS WANT TO CLAIM SOMETHING THAT IS NOT YOURS JACOB!!!"_ I dragged him out the house and threw him to the ground _"Bella I can't help it!"_ _"STAY AWAY FROM HER!!"_ he looked at me broken _"No I can't"_ My anger was over powering, I didn't like it but he had gone too far this time _"YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER SHES...MIneee Jacob, mine and Edward's"_ I shoved him to the ground again _"You betrayed my trust AGAIN!!!, you are on restricted access till I SAY OTHERWISE!!"_ I had to calm down fast before I hurt him, which deep down I didn't want to do, I took off into the woods and soon came to mine and Edward's meadow, I sat down and played with the flower heads.

 **Edward's POV**

I love that girl so much, she has so much fire in her, and she's still my Bella just a bit stronger _"Edward I know your amused by her performance and all but her emotions are out of contorl, she's overwhelmed Edward and she's sceard"_ how did I not see it, even though she's now a Vampire I still worried, I will always worry about her. I followed her sent and found her in our meadow.

 _"Bella sweetheart, why didn't you tell me you felt overwhelmed?"_ I bent down and took her hands into mine _"I didn't want you to feel disappointed in me because I couldn't understand my emotions"_ what...disappointed why would she even think that _" Bella I would never be disappointed with you, your emotions are going to be hard to understand and contol because they are intensified, I want to to know that you can tell me anything love, I am you husband and am not ever going to judge you for how you feel or what you want to say"_ I pulled her into my lap and held her close _" Im sorry Edward, I just don't want to be like I was as a human, always needing someone to protect me..."_

 _"I am always going to protect you Bella, vampire or human, you are my reason for staying alive if that's what I am, so I will protect you forever!"_ she cuddled deeply into my chest

" _You smell different, Sweeter!" she_ deeply inhaled my sent _"you think I smell different, you should smell the change in you, I_ _miss your blood smell, it's kind of still there but not that strong but your sent is so much more intense"_ she put her hand on my cheek

 _" I love you Edward, so much"_ I wrapped my arms tightly around her and held her close _"You have no idea how much I love you Bella"_ her eyes filled with love and happiness

 _"You still love me?, even though Im not human anymore" "Bella, I am always going to love you, I didn't only just fall in love with you because of your blood, warmth and smell, I fell in love with you because of who you are, for your personailty, your caring, thoughtful, loving, Bella you brought me and still being me happiness and I will love you forever, my beautiful beautiful wife, you are perfect"_ I kissed her deeply " _come on lets get back Alice is waiting for you"_

 _"Oh god, she has something planned doesn't she?"_ Ahhh same old Bella, still hates surprises. _"No, but she has something for us"_ her faced dropped " _Please don't tell me you spent money on me again Edward_

 _Alice and Esme did on what they want to give us, and I also have something for you but I will do that tomorrow"_ she sighed and got up _"Okay let's get this over with"_ We slowly walked back to the house holding eachother's hands.

 **Bella's POV**

Later on Alice dragged Edward and I out the house _"What about Renesmee?"_ Edward squeezed my hand _"Rose is going to look after her, she will be okay"_ I rolled my eyes _"Where are we going"_ _"It's a suprirse little sis!!"_ Alice bounced through the woods like a kid on sweets, Edward must of sensed my nerves because he put his arm round my back and rubbed soothing circles on my waist _"It's not a bad surprise love, you will like it I promise"_ Alice covered my eyes _"Bella, I want you to know this is a thank you for the amazing things you have done to our family, how you have changed Edward, you have no idea just how much you mean to our family so we decided that you and Edward deserve this"_ she uncovered my eyes _"Welcome home!"_ I saw the most amazing cottage, like the one we went to on our weekend away _"A house??"_ They both laughed _"Yes and you are not aloud to complain one bit, now get inside and enjoy your new place"_ Alice skipped offand Edward pulled me inside.

it was beautiful inside, it felt so perfect and right, He took me to a tiny cute room full of kids stuff _"This is Renesmee's room" "Oh my gosh it's amazing!"_ he chuckled pulling me to the closet " _Sorry Alice chose all the clothes"_ that's true, my god some of this stuff was terrible, I smiled and walked past him to the other room " _This is ours"_ I looked at him _"our bedroom?" "Yes silly, we are married of course we will share a room, where would we come to relax and"_ he whispered seductively " _Where would we have fun if we had no room"_ he placed a kiss on my neck then another one on my jaw line, I pushed him down onto the bed hard and kissed him deeply pulling his shirt off but failing by ripping it to shreds _"that's something that will take time, but right here right now, that was sexy Mrs.Cullen"_ he pinned me to the bed ripping the rest of our clothes off and quicky thrusting into me _"Oh my beautiful Bella, your so warm"_ he kissed me harder than ever and for the first time ever lost contol, he pushed in and out of me hard and fast grunting my name over and over, it didn't take long for me to reach my first peak of the night _"Edward...I love you"_ he smirked and carried on. I clung to his shoulders and kissed his neck hard which sent him over his first peak.

God knows how long we were at it for but we ended up in the living room and the sun was peaking through the shut blinds _" You really did have contol when I was human, Edward...that... that was"_ he kissed me smiling _"mind blowing!! is what I would say it was beautiful wife"_ I snuggled into his bare chest and smiled knowing if I was human I would be blushing from head to toe, _"Edward, do you think everything will be okay now, minus Jake"_ he looked at me smiling _"Yes im sure it will but love, Charlie will need to know you died"_ oh yeah that...I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward kissing me deeply and pulling me ontop of him _"lets not talk a out that baby, I want my beautiful wife to be happy"_ he kissed my neck and must have been so distracted by me he didn't hear what was outside and netheir did I untill a loud giggle came from outside of the window

 _"YES LITTLE BROTHER AND SISTER!"_ Emmett then laughed loudly _"God Edward get her off of you I want to hunt with my little sis"_ Edward started to shake in anger _"EMMETT BELLA IS NOT DRESSED AND YOUR LOOKING AT HER!"_ I suddenly felt really uncomfortable and ran back into the bedroom pissed off _"I HATE YOU EMMETT!!" I looked around for something_ to wear but only saw Edward's boxers so put them on along with the bed sheet _"Go away Emmett!!, I don't want to hunt yet!"_ Edward came flying in and slammed the door "Bella where are my boxers love" I looked down _"I..have them on im kinda...I am kinda...uncomfortable being completely naked"_ he laughed

 _" Okay now I know what underwear to pick you in the mornings"_ I went to take them off _No its okay I don't care about me, "ill dash into the closet quickly okay"_ he was in and out in seconds flat _"here pop my shirt on and relax in bed while ill kick his ass, are you okay on your own for a moment?"_ truth was I wasn't I was still feeling overwhelmed by everything and Emmett's stunt made it worse but I didn't show any of it to Edward he didn't need to worry about me " _Y..yeah I'll be okay"_ I hope he didn't notice my stutter too much _"Bella if your not okay I won't leave you alone"_

 _"No I am okay, he needs to learn that this is our home and he can't invade on our lives like he does in the main house"_ I tried to sound confident " _Okay sweetheart, I'll be back soon okay, if you want to get dressed and go to the main house to see Renesmee you can but it's up to you okay"_ I did want to see her and hold her without Jacob getting involved but I wanted more time with Edward _"Okay"_ I sat on the bed and looked at the wall " _Bella_ what is it? he gently touched my arm _"are you upset he saw you naked?"_ I nodded _"I only wanted you to see me naked...now he has I feel I cannot face him without feeling embarrassed"_ Edward stormed out then a loud bang come from outside _"Dude Im sorry I didn't it...Edward stop!"_

"Edward son stop, go back to Bella, you know you don't want to hurt your brother" Carlisle as usual was calm " _He watched us have sex and saw Bella naked!, who by the way know doesn't want to face seeing him!"_ I hid my face into the t-shirt

 _"Edward I am really sorry dude"_ knowing I can hear him he apologised to me too " _Bella I am truly sorry, I just got a little excited to show my little sister how to hunt a bear, please forgive me_ " okay so surely feeling embarrassed would fade over time, I still felt angry but to be fair Emmett is a massive child and doesn't think before he acts " _It's fine Emmett, just please leave me and Edward alone for the rest of the morning..."_

"sure thing kiddo" Edward then came in and pulled me into his chest _" I am so sorry that idiot ruined our night"_ he kissed my forhead " _lets go see the rest of our family"_


	15. Struggling with life

**Edward's POV**

It had been two weeks Renesmee's birth, but she looked like a 7 month old, she was growing to fast and the mutt had decided to tell Charlie about himself and made him see Bella better which ment we now had to find a new way later on to fake Bella's death, which I didn't want to do to Charlie because it will break Bella completely.

I was worried about her so much, she was worried about how much time we had with our little girl, she had been quite distant from everyone including myself because of this. I walked into the cottage after my hunt, I could hear Renesmee sleeping but only just, I peeked in to see Bella holding her close with a lost gaze in her eye _"Bella"_ I softly whispered and she looked up " _hey"_ she smiled sadly as she slowly got up taking my hand and pulling me into a hug _"I don't want too loose her Edward...I...I can't"_ I held her close " _I know Bella love, but please don't worry too much for now, we will worry about it when the time comes, Love we have a long time with her yet"_ she nodded sadly and clung to me

 _" I am sorry for being distant Edward"_ I gently kissed her and pulled her close _"Edward I love you"_ " _I love you too beautiful"_ I kissed her deeply, gently pulling her towards the bedroom, she kissed me back and wrapped her legs around my waist, deepening the kiss I slowly put her down on the bed _"Please Edward...please"_ she pulled me down on top and pushed her hips against mine I slowly took off her top kissing down her chest softly, I looked up to her eyes which for the first time in two weeks were worry free. I quickly undressed myself running my hands slowly down her chest and too her waist, _"My beautiful Bella, I love you so much"_ I pulled her jeans and underwear off as she kissed my neck pulling me down on top of her and wrapped herself around me tightly, I pushed into her and gently made love with her.

She cuddled into me untill Renesmee woke up, _"No love I'll get her and bring her in for you"_ I went in a picked her up gently " _Hello little girl_ let's go see mummy yeah" I carried her back to Bella and popped her into her arms and quicky getting some milk for Renesmee in the kitchen I was back by her side. " _Edward can you pass me a pair of pjs please...but not my silk ones...I don't really like them on they are too weird, I feel a bit strange feeding her naked"_ Anything to wear my clothes, no im joking I kinda like her in my clothes, I got a top and pair of bottoms and held Renesmee as she put them on.

She sat back down as I passed Renesmee back, She sat in my lap sideways and put her head on my chest " _Thank you Edward" "What for Bella?" "For Renesmee"_ she's thanking me for giving her our baby... I swear my heart beat once through the amount of love I have for this girl, the love I have for this girl is so big it would pop the sun! _"Love you don't need to thank me, its me who has to thank you, you for coming into my life, you for being human and you my sweetheart for risking your own existence to give me this, no matter how long she is with us, I will be forever grateful that because of you I can hold my own child, our child"_ I kissed her forhead and held her close to me, we stayed like that for the rest of the night, Well apart from popping Renesmee down next to us.

 **Bella's POV**

I felt bad for making Edward worry, I was just scared of loosing my baby girl before I've even got to know her. I cuddled close into his chest breathing in his sent.

 _"Edward, do you think she is in pain from growing so fast?_ he gently pulled away _"no love she's fine, she's happy and she loves us alot"_ he got up and walked around to the edge of the bed smirking at me " _however she doesn't love you as much as I do because that would be impossible"_ he kissed my inner leg and went into the bathroom turning on the shower, I gently touched Renesmee's cheek

 _"Mummy loves you so much my little girl"_ Edward came back and pulled me towards the end of the bed and kissed me deeply _" I need to go and see Carlisle, stay with her and when she wakes you can come back to the main house okay"_ I didn't want to be apart from him but understood he needed to see Carlisle _"okay, I love you"_ he threw his crooked girn at me _" I love you to beautiful"_ he kissed me hard then left.

 **Edward's POV**

" _Hey Carlisle you wanted to see me"_ he looked up smiling _"hey son, take a seat"_ I sat down frowning " _why are you hiding your thoughts?"_ she sighed _"Alice and Jasper left last night, they think they know someone who can shed some light on Renesmee, they will be gone a while, Alice said they needed to go now and find information before the volturi find out and get invoved, however the main reason I brought you here is because of something that happened early this morning"_ I looked at him concerned _" I didn't ask Bella to come because her emotions are too haywire at the moment, but Charlie collapsed at work this morning and hasn't woken up yet"_

 _"What!, omg Bella is going to freak out, we can't not tell her she will hate us for it"_ I can't believe this is happening, it can never be normal for Bella _" I need you to take her too see him, but she needs to be away from Renesmee when you tell her okay?"_ I nodded _"shes due over soon, I left her in bed while Renesmee slept"_ he gave me a weak smile _"how is she coping with her growth"_

 _"not good, she's trying to hide it but I can see she is in pain and hurting from it, I just hope we can find some answers soon"_

I looked to the side to see Bella standing in the living room with Rose and Emmett, she turned to look at me and had the biggest smile which will be gone soon

 _"I can't do this, it's going to crush her to know hes ill"_ I gave her a quick smile then looked back at Carlisle _"I know, but your the only one who can keep her calm"_ Nodding I walked out and over to her.

 _"Hello my beautiful girls"_ Bella put her hand in mine _"Bella love, come take a walk with me"_ she looked at me sceard _"Don't leave me!"_ stupid idiot that's what I said when left her _"no no love, Im not leaving you, we are forever sweetheart"_ I kissed her gently pulling her outside.

 _"Edward what's going on?"_ she looked at me, her now slightly orange eyes full of worry _"Bella I need you to stay calm okay, something has happend to Charlie"_

 **Bella's POV**

Bella I need you to stay calm okay, something has happend to Charliew...hat no..no _"What?????, what's happend to him Edward?"_

I wanted to cry but couldn't insted I grabbed a wooden post crushing it under my grip.

 _"He collapsed at work this morning and hasn't woken up yet"_ I sunk to the floor and put my head into my knees, he wrapped his strong hold around my tiny frame _"Bella he's alive, that's all that matters at the moment, would you like to see him?"_ I nodded and looked up to his golden eyes, I got so lost in them I hadn't seen him pick me up and start walking, I hoped that Charlie would wake up soon, I wanted him to be okay, I couldn't go if he had passed too early on


	16. comforting a broken soul

**Bella's POV**

When we arrived at the hospital my emotions were completely out of control _"Edward I don't think I can do this, what if I mess up or doing something non human"_ Edward pulled me into his embrace

 _"you will do fine I promise and I know that because of how well you have done over the past 2 weeks Bella, I am so proud of who you have become"_ he kissed my forehead gently and took me inside, I took a deep breath and held it not wanting to loose contorl, Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly as we walked to the front desk.

 _"Oh hello Bella, You here to see your dad?"_ I nodded sadly _"Okay if you take a seat, a nurse will be a long soon, they took him for a MRI half an hour ago"_

I looked at Edward sceard _"It's a scan love it will be okay"_ he lead me over to the seats and sat us down. " _Is it bad Edward?"_ I hoped he had seen something in their minds.

 _"No love, they only know hes gone for a scan as they would of booked it for the doctors"_ he gently played with the back of my hair with one hand whilst the other was rubbing soothing circles on my hand _" Bella your dad is back if you want to come through"_

I shot up and ran human pace into his room, the sight hit me like a tone of bricks, he was hooked up to life support and almost as pale as me.. _"Dad..."_ I slowly walked over taking his large hand in mine, I burst into a tearless sob and put my head onto his chest _"Please wake up dad, I can't do this without you"_ I listened to his heart which was weak and slow _"is his heart always like this Edward?"_

He looked down at the floor with a pained expression _"No...its normally all over the place, especially if hes worrying about you, which is most of the time"_ omg it's my fault...I hadn't called him for 2 weeks to tell him I was okay, I made him worry _"This is all...my fault._

 ** _Edward's POV_**

 _"it is not your fault Bella, hes...I best not say it's not my place, but love he's really unwell and its not your fault"_ she looked broken and fragile, she had the same expression on her face she had when I left her last year

 _"is ...is he going to die Edward?"_ I didn't want to give her hope but I also didn't want to upset her _"I don't know Bella, they don't know"_ I took a few steps towards her but she pushed me away hard and went to walk out but I stumbled slighlty and for once she was the one to catch me _" Im sorry..!!"_ she let her eyes drop to the floor _" Im..so sorry I didn't mean to push you"_

I pulled her into my arms _"Bella it's okay, I know your worried and upset, I am here for you sweetheart please please calm down"_ she put her head under my chin as a doctor walked in _"Hello Bella, Edward its nice to see you again, im sorry it's not under good circumstances, Bella we have found the cause of your father's collapse"_ she clung her tiny hands to my top as they shook, I could tell her emotions were going to explode if she didn't calm down.

 _"We have found a lump on the left side of his Brain, at the moment it is not cancer but if we don't treat it soon it could become cancerous"_ she looked away and up to me with pain filled eyes and I nodded _"Okay do what you can, just please save him"_ slowly she walked back over, curled up next to him and sobbed _"I miss you dad, please please make it through this and come back to me"_ The doctor walked out _"visiting hours end soon, and im afraid I cannot make any exceptions"_ Bella clung to him " _No!, I am not leaving him!"_

I took her face into my hands _"Bella we will come back tomorrow I promise, let's get back home the family"_ she looked at me broken _" Please Edward I don't want to go.."_ I felt bad, I knew what it was like watch your dad lay there lifeless and not be able to do anything " _love it's not going to help you by staying here"_ she shook her head _"No!_ , I...cant"

I took her hand gently pulling her out of the room _"Bella listen to me, I know it's hard to see him like this, but I don't want you stressing out, Love look at me"_ she refused so I gently pushed her chin up " _Bella please..."_ She put her arms around my waist and slowly and deeply took a deep breath " _c...an we go for a hunt?"_ I assessed her mental state _"Bella are you sure your calm enough to hunt?"_ she nodded and gently kissed me and slowly walked out.

She ran into the woods quicky, I followed at tackled her to the ground, for once she reacted annoyed _"GET OFF EDWARD IM NOT IN THE MOOD!"_ she pushed me off and stormed off " _Bella baby_ wa _it!, please_!" I followed her sent and found her struggling to fight against a lion " _Stupid stupid lion!_ " it broke free from her grasp and lunged for her, I jumped at it breaking it's neck then ran to Bella taking her into my arms and checking for injury, when I found none I kissed her head _" Go and drink sweetheart"_ she got up and drank from it with her hands trembling I gently held one trying to comfort her she smiled weakly and walked back to the house.

When we got back Bella spent the rest of the afternoon with Renesmee, she didn't speak to me much, but I understood she was hurting and still learning to contol her emotions, after she put Renesmee to bed she slowly walked back in and looked at me _"I...Im sorry..."_ she looked down and sat on bed _" I am sorry for shouting at you, I don't know what came over me, I was hurting and couldn't contol my anger"_ I gently took her into my lap _"Baby I understand its okay, I just hate seeing you upset and hurting" "Thank you for helping with my hunt.."_

I gently pinned her to the bed _"Well I couldn't let my girl be mauled by a lion"_ I kissed her neck gently and stroked her cheek with the pad of my thumb, her eyes looked deeply into mine, the pain killed me inside, I wish I could make it all better for her, take away all her pain and worry.

She kissed my thumb and put her hand on my cheek _"I do love you Edward, so much"_ I kissed her soft lips pulling her up towards my body _" I love you too, we will practice with your emotions and I promise the hospital will do what they can to save your dad okay?"_ she nodded and curled up into my chest slightly calming down _"Can we take Renesmee to the meadow after seeing Charlie tomorrow?"_ her eyes met mine looking a bit calmer than 10 minutes ago

 _"of course love, we can do what ever you want, aslong as you are happy"_ I kissed her nose and she cuddled me tightly " _Thank you!"_ she smiled but it didn't reach her beautiful off golden eyes which even though looked calmer were still full of worry. _"Your welcome sweetheart"_


	17. looking up

**Bella's POV**

When morning came round Edward took me too the closet _"What do you want to wear?"_ I gazed into his eyes _"ummm something nice but comfy"_ he gently took off my top smirking _"so beautiful_ " I looked away shy, Im used to Edward seeing me with no clothes on but still get embarrassed when he calls me beautiful

 _"You don't need to be shy Bella_ " he pressed me against the wall and kissed me deeply then helped me get dressed _"you do know I can still dress myself"_ he laughed _"you still rip your clothes and I love help dressing you"_ he leaned close _"I get to see your beautiful body"_ I playfully pushed him away and pouted

 _" Stop teasing me and get dressed, I want to see Charlie and go to the meadow"_ he undressed and looked for a pair of jeans bending over with just his boxers on, I walked up behind him and put my hands on his hips _" enjoying your view Mrs.Cullen?"_ A rush of lust ran through my body _"Maybe"_ I giggled as he turned around putting a shirt over his head and bending down to put his feet in his jeans, his eyes never left mine, my body trembled with disire for him, the strongest disire ive ever had _"Bella love calm down"_ he chucked and kissed me.

We took a still sleeping Renesmee too the main house so we could go and see Charlie _"Bye sweetheart, we will see you later"_ I kissed her forhead and Edward gave her a gently hug _"by princess, see you soon"_ he took my hand and we walked to the car

 _"How are you feeling love"_ he sat me down in the car and bent down taking my hands in his _" I am better than yesterday, still feeling a little overwhelmed but I guess its natural"_ he kissed me knuckles

 _"Just remember I am always here for you and when ever you want to talk about your worries just say okay"_ I nodded, he put my belt on and got in his side and drove to the hospital. When we arrived, I held my breath again worried I would hurt someone, as we walked in Carlisle approached us

 _"Good morning you two, Bella, last night they took your father into surgery, they had a few complications which means he is still under now, he will be out in half hour or so, go take a quick 'walk' and come back then"_ I looked at Edward who mouthed hunt and I nodded and we left.

45 minutes later we came back, I walked into to see Charlie with a bandage round his head, looking worse than yesterday _"Bella it's good news, they have removed the tumour and he will make a good but slow recovery, we are not sure if he can walk, talk or move yet but we will have to wait till he wakes up, they are planning waking him up this evening"_ Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder " _You can be here if you want Bella and if you want Edward for comfort he is more than welcome okay"_

I nodded sitting down next to Charlie _"would the tumour have caused his headaches mood swings?"_ both Edward and Carlisle nodded _" I just thought it was stress, he has been under alot of pressure lately"_ Edward held my hand _"don't balme yourself for not seeing it, hes here and alive, I promise he will be okay"_ I sighed and held Charlie's hand _"I miss you"_ Edward kissed my hand and left me with Charlie whilst he spoke to Carlisle outside.

 **Edward's POV**

 _"Carlisle why did you lie to her?, your thinking he won't wake up_ at all? _"it was more than just a tiny lump Edward, it had been there a long time causing alot of damage to his brain, I don't need her worrying more than she already is"_

I sighed and looked at her through the window _"I am going to take her and Renesmee to the meadow for the day, let me know when your going to try and wake him up"_ I walked back in sitting down in the chair next to Bella _" we will go when you are ready love"_ she looked at me with tear filled eyes _" I heard you two talking, you were kinda loud...they don't think he will wake up"_ she collapsed into my arms and sobbed _" if that's true, I don't want him to be in any more pain Edward...if they have to...turn off his support"_ she looked at me broken _"Bella are you sure about that?, that is a tough choice love, i think you need time to really think about that"_

She sighed and nodded _"let's to get our girl and spend time with her, we will come back when they attempt to wake him"_ I took her small hand and gently pulled her out, _" come on love, he's going to be okay, let's enjoy our time with our daughter"_ she kissed my hand and sat in the car _"Edward, can I ask something?"_ I looked at her confused _"anything"_

she took a deep breath _" Why do they think Charlie won't wake up?, I only heard that part, I didn't hear why"_ she looked at me sadly _" they think the swelling from the lump has damaged his brain too much for him to recover, but they won't know till they try to wake him"_ she nodded " _Thank you for comforting me Edward, and I am sorry for being so angry"_ this girl will be the death of me, she is non stop apologising for something that she didn't etheir mean or do _"you don't need to thank me, I am your husband and I care about you and will always be there for you, you also don't need to say sorry, I know you are struggling at the moment love"_ I leaned over and kissed her deeply _"Edward I know you love me and we are immortal but other people on the road are human so eyes on the road not me"_ she laughed and held my hand tightly.

We got home and picked Renesmee up taking her to the meadow, she now is looking like a 1 year old so is starting to walk and talk. _"Dadd...mummma"_ I looked back _"What is it sweetie?"_ she started crying and I saw in her mind that she was hungry _"Is our little girl hungry?, just hold on sweetie we will be there soon"_ I pulled over and took Renesmee in my arms running up the mountain as Bella followed just behind but a little slowly _"keep up love"_ I looked at her and she ran past me laughing _"oi I said keep up not over take, naughty mummy"_ Renesmee giggled and pulled my hair _"oi cheeky!"_

we soon arrived at the meadow and Bella was lead in the middle laughing, I popped Renesmee on the blanket that Bella had set down, I stood above Bella pulling her legs up to my waist and kissed her deeply _"Something funny Mrs.Cullen?"_ she shook her head and stopped laughing _" I beat you for the first time" " I was carrying our daughter, I will win next time"_

I pulled her into my lap next to Renesmee and gave her some food _"daddy"_ I looked up to her _"did you just say my name?"_ Bella gently picked her up _"say it again for us baby?"_ _"D..Daddy?"_ my heart leaped out my chest, I never thought Id ever hear that one word being said to me.

Bella looked up and kissed me _" Edward sweetheart what's wrong?" "Uh..nothing I just never thought Id ever hear that being said to me"_ she smiled and I pulled them into a tight embrace _" I love you both so so much"_

The rest of the day in the meadow went by fast, We played a few games with Renesmee but she fell asleep around 4 so we decided to head back to the main house and spend time with the family before Bella goes back to see Charlie _"You ready love?"_ Bella looked at me and nodded, I gently picked Renesmee up and ran into the forest when I reached the car I popped her into the car and went to get in when I realised Bella wasn't there.

 _"Bella where are you?"_ I looked around starting to get worried only to be tackled to the floor, she looked at me and smirked. I pulled us both up and wrapped my arms around her tiny body _tightly "You are in trouble Mrs, making me worry like that is very naughty"_ she hid her face into my chest and if she was human she would be blushing.

After spending time with the family Bella and I went back to the hospital, she was sceard I could see it in her eyes, tonight was going one way or the other, etheir way I need to be strong for her, to comfort her. _"Bella, Edward your just on time, we have got him ready to wake up but Bella you have to understand he may not wake up okay?"_ She nodded sadly

 **Bella's POV**

I clung to Edward tightly as they inserted the medication " _if he comes round he will be very disorientated, so just go careful_ , _we don't expect him to wake up this early or at all"_ I stepped closer to Charlie pulling Edward with me _"Please dad wake up"_ Edward gently squeezed my hand _" love it's okay he's fine"_ the second Edward said that Charlie moved his hand " _Dad!"_ I ran over taking it in mine _"Dad can you hear me?"_ _"B...bells is that you?"_ I wrapped my arms around him tightly _"Dad your alive!!"_ I sobbed into the pillow _"Bella let us do the vitals and you can spend some time with him okay"_ I nodded and stood back cuddling into Edward _"I love you so much"_ he smiled and pulled me into a tight embrace _" I love you too sweetheart"_ I kissed him then turned back to Charlie who was now slighlty propped up and looking at me _"H...Hey kiddo, guess you were worried about your old man"_ I nodded _"Well ...I am healthy as a horse"_ I laughed a little then hugged him _" Dad you had a tumour, they had to remove it...and they didn't think you would wake up!"_ he put his arm around me weakly

 _" Shhh sweetie, Im here, Iam okay but bella why are you so cold...are you ill????"_ damn _" no dad im just a little cold and your still really unwell so are running a high temperature"_ he nodded and looked at the doctor _"can I have something to drink...please"_ they nodded suprirsed he was as good as he was _"sure thing chief"_

now Charlie was kind of okay the only person I had to worry about was Renesmee and how long we had with her...


End file.
